The kiss
by serahfarron13
Summary: The Kiss is just something i came up while i listened to music. this is a Cluke (Luke and clementine are both adults! i hope you understand that!) short story. i hope you enjoy. if you want more please let me know, i hope you all enjoy! -
1. Chapter 1

**HI folks! this is the very first upload wooo! lol it starts in Carver's camp just after Troy shot the walker that was going to get Clementine. I did write this and alter the way things happen, because i do not like following the exact storyline. I need to let you know a few things before you start reading. **

**1. Clem is 19 in this fic and luke is 20 meaning they are both adults! **

**2. all my writing is smashed together in paragraphs because that's how I prefer to type it out.**

**3. my punctuation is bad, but i'm sure you're not here to complain about it.**

**4. depending on feedback I may or may not type up a 2nd chapter.**

**5. leave a review or don't its all up to you.**

"get the fuck out of here and go back to the pen." Troy yelled back at clementine as he pushed her out of the building where Kenny and Mike had been arguing. Clementine sighed, walking down the thin pathway toward the pen looking over her shoulder to hear the moans of the walkers outside the fence trying to get in. "not today." she mumbled under her breath still frightened from getting attacked by walkers, her heart beat rapidly she thought of how many times during that one moment she could have gotten bitten, or killed. the sounds of Troy, Mike, and Kenny arguing about what happened began to die down the farther she walked, and just as she took a step pass the comic book store she felt someone's arms wrap around her body just under her chest and pull her in. she began to wiggle around and squirm trying to break free not knowing if it was a walker that grabbed her or someone wanting to hurt her, She then realized it wasn't a walker after looking down at the hands which still looked lifelike and not decayed or an odd color she bit down on the hand hard.

"ouch clem its me!." the familiar voice had said as it tried to reframe from crying out in pain. "Luke!?" Clementine spun around to see Luke was still alive, "Hey Clem" Luke said with a smile and opened his waiting for Clementine to hug him. Clementine starred at him softly punching his shoulder as tears streamed from her eyes. she them wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight. Luke hugged her back pulling her close to his body. Clementine was so relieve to know Luke was alive, he had been the only thing on her mind since they got separated. Clementine told Kenny and the others Luke would never leave them and never betray them. She knew Luke better than that, especially after getting to know him and talk to him alone.

"I'm so glad you're here Luke." she mumbled to him and smiled as he used his thumb to clean her tears. "I'm glad to be back, and listen Clem.. I haven't slept for days, I have been constantly on the move, i'm tired, and hungry, and I need rest." Luke spoke fast, and would occasionally laugh or say off the wall things, He told clementine all about his plan but needed rest and food first. "Luke why don't you rest here. I will come see you when I can and bring you some food and something to drink." Clementine said and Luke smiled "thanks Clem I knew I could count on you, oh and one more thing.. do not... get caught. if you do they might kill you or do something that will make me never forgive myself." "Luke... you're talking to a girl who got bit by a dog locked in a shed broke out snuck in your house got supplies stitched her arm up, and killed a zombie. I'll be fine." she said and smirked walking over to the window peeking through the blinds to just see Troy passing by, her heart literally jumped out of its chest. "see you later Luke." Clementine shouted loud enough for him to hear, and she quickly exited the comic book store after flipping a the switch to lock the door. she hurried and made her way to the pen safely and walked over to Sarah who was reading a book while sitting beside her father "hey Clem!" Sarah greeted her, and clementine smiled "hi Sarah, how do you like your new book?" Clementine asked as she took a seat in the blue chair beside her. "its really cool!, there's this princess named Rapunzel and she has super long hair, its longer that my hair before dad made me cut it." she said, and the look on her face sorta dropped. Clementine softly pat her shoulder "there there Sarah, I think you look beautiful with short hair. I used to have long her, but I had to cut my hair too." Clementine figured complimenting Sarah was the best thing she could do, because she couldn't tell her the truth and even if she could tell her the truth she wouldn't because of her father. After complimenting Sarah and the group members came, clementine told the group about Luke.

The next morning after breakfast Clementine managed to save up some food collecting an item from each of the members stuffing some in her pants pocket and jacket pockets and even one thing into her bra. Reggie entered the pen speaking softly "you two, Carver said he wants you two too pick berries, come with me." the man said enthusiastically, and showed the girls to the berry room and told them what to do leaving them alone. Clementine quickly picked her berries using a faster technique she just wanted to get the hell out of there, and make sure she gave Luke something to eat, she began to think about the night they spent at the ski lodge.

-end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

**Hello everyone! thank you for the reviews 3! you are all so kind! . as promised here is chapter 2. i kinda think its boring but hey I haven't really had much sleep, and I was in the mood to type... oh and i tried adding spaces in between each line, i like it better this way. well i guess i will shut up and let you read. enjoy! **

Clementine stood on the balcony of the ski lodge looking out at all the trees in the distance, and the river

that was nearby the lodge. The wind began to pick up causing her hair to go all over the place since her

hat wasn't on her head, and her hair was free from its usual style. she shivered, and wrapped her arms

around herself to keep warm. "you look cold, here i'll keep you warm" Luke softly said, as he walked out

onto the balcony, and wrapped his arms around clementine embracing her softly. "t...thanks Luke."

Clementine said lightly, a warm smile forming on her lips. If it would have been some other guy

attempting to wrap his arms around her, and hold her; she probably would have gotten upset, and

pushed him away or told him that she was fine, but since it was Luke holding her she didn't mind. "no

problem Clem, what are you doing out here all alone this late at night?" Luke asked "I couldn't sleep so I

decided to come out and get some fresh air, what about you? why are you awake?" Clementine

replied, leaning her head back onto Luke's chest so she could gaze into his soft brown eyes. Luke met

clementine's gaze. "Nick's snoring woke me up from a pleasant dream. I remember a few years back Pete

took Nick and I camping, Nick started snoring real loud, so Pete and I went to the car and slept in there. i

bet his snoring kept bears from coming into our camping spot while we where asleep" Luke chuckled

lightly, and looked up at the moon "everything seems so peaceful here at the lodge, I really like it here

don't you?" Luke asked, Clementine nodded; her Amber eyes shifted from Luke to the moon and then to

the stars. She really enjoyed the Skii lodge, and being somewhere that had electricity, hot water and nice comfortable beds.

"I'ts nice here Luke, I wish we could stay here forever... but something's probably going to happen just as

it usually does." she said, looking back up at Luke. Luke though to himself for a moment before looking

down at Clementine "hey, quit being so negative, if something happens we have each other, we are a

team, and we look out for one other, hell... if it wasn't for you i'd probably be long gone." the tone in his

voice shifted, he spun clementine around, and embraced her giving her a tight hug softly whispering in

her ear. "Thank you, for saving my life, and not leaving me behind." Luke said to her, she met his gaze

again. there was a small hint of blush on her cheeks "y..your welcome." she said and then shield her

mouth trying to hide a yawn. Luke's eyebrow arched up. "Tired i guess we should both head to bed." he

said as he let go of her and took a step back. "yeah.. but before i go, Luke, i never got a chance to say

thank you for saving me." She leaned up to his cheek planting a soft kiss on it. Luke's cheeks went as red

as a tomato and he scratched behind his head, just as he usually did when he was embarrassed. "no

problem Clementine." Clementine smirked and began to head back inside, she stopped in the door way "i'll always come back for you Luke, remember that." she murmured and left inside leaving Luke on the balcony.

**-chapter 2 end**

**thank you for reading! i really hope you liked it (i sure didn't but blah i hate everything i write. XDD) **

**leave a review if you want (i'm not forcing you, but positive feedback inspires me) chapter 3 will be out whenever i get around to it, i'm also working on other fics, my clementine cosplay and dealing with real life stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3 work

** Tadaa~ here is chapter 3! thank you to all the people who either leave a review or message me saying nice things! it inspires me to continue writing! and since im so happy i decided to already write and post up chapter 3! in this chapter here won't be any Cluke, there will be small bonding moment between Clem and Sarah at the green house, DX keep in mind Reggie is already dead, there will be other characters talking besides Clem and Sarah. I hope you all enjoy!**

Clementine hummed to herself, as she began to focus on working, slipping into her own world, and when

she finished she placed the clippers down satisfied with her work and turned over to find Sarah wasn't

quite finished. she hurried over to her "need some help? I don't want us to get in trouble, especially after

what happened yester." Clementine offered, and Sarah turned her head looing up at Clementine's face

and smiled, softly nodding her head "yes Clementine.. thank you." she said almost in a whisper. she didn't

forget what happened up on the roof, she was afraid she would screw everything up. If Carver got mad

over berries not being picked, she wondered how mad he would get if she messed up and somehow destroy the tree.

"you wan't to know the trick to doing this real fast like I did?" Clementine asked, as a large devious smile

formed on her lips. "yes Clementine." Sarah responded politely, and Clementine "you can save time if you

pick all the berries that you are able to reach, and then snippity snip snip these leaves and bam you will

be done and free as a bird." Once clementine, finished explaining she noticed Sarah's big brown eyes

widen "wow! I never thought about that, you're so smart Clementine." she praised, and Clementine shook

her head "I wouldn't say smart... I just like to save time. Here is what we will do, I will clip the branches on

this one while you pick all the berries, and then we switch plants and do the same thing, and bam we will be done with time to spare." "Deal!" Sarah cheered and began to work.

Once they finished picking their berries they cleaned up the area and put all of the berries into one bowl

and all of the scraps of leaves into a other bowl. Carver opened the door, and watched the two girls

nodding in approval as he crossed his arms "wonderful job girls, and look you even cleaned up the mess,

i'm impressed you can both head back to the pen." Carver said and walked over to his bowl of berries.

Clementine nodded and walked with Sarah out of the green house back down to the main floor, she

began to think about Luke and stopped by the staircase "Sarah, Sarita is there, she must be done with her

work, make sure you go directly to her okay, I need to go take care of something." Clementine commanded. she then hugged Sarah before taking off to go meet up with Luke.

As clementine began to walk toward the door Troy saw her "Hey where the fuck do you think you're

going!?" he shouted angrily and walked toward her "crap." Clementine mumbled under her breath quickly

thinking of something to say. "I was-" Troy cut her off "I swear its dumb little shits like you who always

meet the back of my hand, i'm sure once you finished your job Bill told you to go back to the pen right?!"

before clementine could respond to him he cocked his hand back and hit her hard across the cheek.

Clementine held in the urge to cry out in pain, Troy's hits hurt, but she wasn't going to give him the

satisfaction of seeing her cry like a little baby, she clenched her fist and looked Troy in the eyes "Troy I was

going to see if Kenny and Mike needed help.. y'know the faster they finish the faster you can be off your

shift." she said hoping he wouldn't strike her again, but surprisingly he stared at her giving her a blank

look and finally spoke "Alright, but i'm taking you there.. I don't trust you." Clementine thought to herself trying to figure out how she was going to get to Luke.

"hey look its clem an the asshole." Kenny called out as he was hammering a board to the fence. Troy

looked over at Kenny "keep talkin shit and you will end up dead. This girl is coming to help you with work,

I-" before Troy could finish his radio went off "Troy you are needed in the stock room." Troy sighed

picking up his radio "alright i'm on my way." he mumbled and looked at Clementine "if I come back and

find out you where doing other shit, you will be meetin the back of my hand... again." he said and left.

Clementine waited for him to walk around the corner and looked up at Kenny who mumbled "my

mustache hits harder than you." causing Clementine to laugh at what Kenny had just said. "Kenny, i'm

going to go to Luke if Troy shows up just tell him that I had just left back to the pen shortly before he

showed up. Kenny's eyebrow lifted "alright Darlin, just... be careful and make sure Luke tells you about

that escape plan of his, I cant stand this piece of shit camp anymore." he murmured. Clementine nodded and turned around walking to the comic book store turning the knob pulling the door open.

**-Chapter 3 end**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was just a bonding chapter between Clem and Sarah. the next chapter will most likely have the kiss you have been waiting for, and it will probably be the last chapter, since this is a short story, but don't worry I have more Cluke fics that i'm working on (hehe I love to have more than one project going on) Anyway as always feel free to leave a review its totally up to you, or follow me or whatever 3 3 also should i make the chapters even longer? or is this good enough?**


	4. Chapter 4 Caught

**Hello my Clementeers! (yes i am going to be calling all of you clementeers) first I would like to say thank you so much for your support and feedback, I do read your reviews, you are all so nice! you always seem to know how to make me smile! i'm sorry if I don't respond back to you in the review section, however if you message me I will respond. before you continue to read I need to let you know that I have received request to make the story longer, I will do just that as long as I am inspired. have fun reading, I hope I made this chapter longer than the last chapter. chapter 5 will be uploaded as soon as i type it up. i never think about when i write, i just write, anyway i am sorry i'm rambling enjoy! ^-^ **

Just as Clementine pushed the door open to the comic book store Mike called out to her "yo clem, Carver

is on his way over here." Clementine hurried up, and went into the comic book store and closed the door,

she didn't know if Bill was going to come in , and she had no idea as to what she was going to do, or say

if he did discover her. So she hurried to the bookshelf she had last left Luke and stopped seeing a huge

pile of blood which was fresh; her heart began to pump fast. "Luke?" she called out softly, and waited to

hear a response/ Carvers footsteps where heard just outside the door, there was no time for her to look

for Luke, she needed to hide, and hopefully avoid being spotted. Clementine quickly put the food under

the pillow and turned around; her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as the door handle turned, and

the door slowly started to open. she hurried and ran toward the first bookshelf in the room kneeling down

by one, and steadied her breathing. There was a click clack sound followed by voices "so you said a walker

got him?" one of the voices said in a disgusted way. Clementine's eyes widened, could they be talking

about Luke? or could it have been someone else who had gotten eaten by a walker? The next voice that

spoke which appeared to be Bill "yeah, he uh after he fell the walkers took care of him, there wasn't shit i

could do but watch." Clementine continued to listen, and once she listened more, she found out Bill must

have been lieng to someone about the way Reggie died, She didn't know much about Reggie, but he was

a nice guy, and he didn't deserve to die the way he did, especially over some stupid berries. If she she

could have she would have stood up and told the truth, but who knows what Bill would have did if he

discovered she had been hiding out in the comic book store, instead of in the pen where she was

supposed to be. "I brought you here just so i could speak to you about Alvin, Since i have him in my office

tied up, i just want for you to know what i plan on doing to him in the next few days." Bill spoke in a low

tone, however since it was quiet in the room Clementine could hear him Clearly until Kenny started to

hammer something and shout things to Mike as they both laughed and talked about fishing. Clementine

rolled her eyes in annoyance, the moment Bill was going to say something she needed to hear Kenny

decides to start hammering a damn fence, the only thing she could do was move closer to them so she

could hear what he was saying, she slowly inched to the edge of the table and waited picking up as much

information as she could "in a few days i'm going to beat the shit out of him with my fist, weapons and

just anything i can find, and as he breaths his last breath i'm going to Call the girl uh, whats her name?

Clementine? yeah, it's Clementine, i'm going to call her up to the office so she can see what happens to

people i truly don't give a shit about. after that you get your ass in that room and put a bullet in his

fucking head you got that?" Carver said in a threatening tone. The tought of someone getting murdered

the way Carver just described to Clementine made her sick, since she knew what his plan was, she needed

to tell the others, and find Luke so she could find out what his escape plan was going to be. "oh no Luke!"

Clementine thought to herself, she had forgot that Luke could possibly still be in the room, and if Bill and

the person with him decided to search the room, chances of one, or both of them being caught where

high. Just as she thought she was safe she heard someones footsteps comming her her direction she

backed up and made her way to the other end of the table slowly peeking around looking in both

directions to see if it was ok to move, once she saw it was clear she quickly moved down a rown and decided to move along the bookshelves to the very end of the room.

"hey Bill, check it out someone has been in here, or they are still in here, i found a sleepying area, theres

blood all over the place here, maybe its old?" "lets search the place, and make sure no one is in here

hiding." Bill ordered and continued to walk to the end of the bookshelf and take a look, while he did that

Clementine saw that there was a doorles spot in the back of the room, maybe she could find something in

there to hide in, she peeked around the corner looking in the direction where the other person could have

been and once she was sure it was clear she moved along the outside rows and along the last row of the

shelves walking to the edge of the shelf she had ran to. "Find anything Wyatt?" Bill spoke his voice

seemed to be up ahead Clementine moved one of the comic books and saw the back of Bell was facing

the other direction, she quickly made her way to the open room and once she went in her shoe made a

loud squeak sound. "oh no!" she mumbled under her breath. "Whos there?" Bill said and started to walk

toward the room, Clementine looked up and saw a shutter closet she quickly went inside and slowly

closed the doors, Just as she closed thd door it sorta cracked, her body stiffened against the wall as Bill

entered the room she tried to her best to keep herself from breathing loud and hoped that she wouldn't

die of a heart attack. Bill was directly infront of her he looked around the room moving thing around and

stopped infront fo the closet Clementine began to shake as she saw his hand reaching for the handel as

he grabbed it and started to open it his radio went off "Carver we need you here now, we caught an

intruder trying to steal food from us, and you won't believe who it is." Bill let go of the door handle and

reached to his back pulling the walkie talkie from his pocket he pressed down onto the button, and

"enlighten me Tavia" Carver responded dully. "its Luke." Bill laughed in amusement and exited the room

walking out "Wonderful, i'll be right over to give him a welcome back present." Clementine placed a hand

over the spot where her heart would be, the sick feeling she started to feel earlier came back, she was

worried Bill might murder Luke, the only thing she could do was wait until they left and then follow them.

"please don't kill him.." she thought to herself; slowly stepping out of the closet watching as both Wyatt

and Bill left the comic book store. finally she was able to breath normally. she started to sprint toward the

door and slipped in the blood loosing her balance grabbing onto one of the shelves; holding onto it, her

using some of her strength to hold herself up, she slowly got onto one knee, and then the other crawling t

toward the door, and grabbed onto the handle pulling the door open and crawled out, Kenny hurried

over to clementine helping her stand up "you alright Clementine? what happened to you?" Kenny asked,

in a concerned way. "it's a long story Kenny, a story i can't get into... they found Luke." Clementine said

trying to keep her voice steady still a little shooken up from all the events that happened in the Comic

bookstore. "shit!" Kenny yelled and kicked the latter over that was standing up for Mike to climb down,

Mike peeked his head over the top of the building "thanks Kenny." he said, rather annoyed with him.

Kenny turned his attention to Mike to scowl at him, and then looked back down to Clementine who was

making her way down the side path that led back to the pen, she had one thing on her mind, she needed

to see Luke before Carver did whatever in the hell he was going to do to him. "wait up Clem." Kenny said

and hurried up to catch her. "where are you going?" Kenny asked Clementine keeping up with her fast

pace. "i'm going to see Luke, i need to do something before he kills Luke because..." Clementine decided

not to finish her sentence, she knew Kenny, and Luke didn't see eye to eye. i mean sure they talked and

had moments where they would laugh and tell jokes, but when things got bad, they always argued

and fought. "are you crazy clementine?" Kenny grabbed her wrist and made her stop walking, she looked

him in the eyes "Luke came all this way to save us Kenny, the least we can do is save him." she yanked her hand away from Kenny's and continued turned the corner walking off leaving Kenny standing there.

-chapter 4 end

**wow what a chapter! after writing it, it looks like a ton, but when i space the lines it looks like i barely wrote anything. i hope my chapters will continue to be lengthy if not i'm really sorry! I hope you Liked chapter 4! please feel free to leave a review like follow do whatever! stay tuned for chapter 5! love you Clementeers!**


	5. Chapter 5 The plan

**Hello my Clementeers! its nice to see you again! thanks for sticking around with me this long and being positive! This chapter i got hit with writers block and the negative bug, i hated this chapter, but... i just went with the flow and continued to type. before you start reading i just wanted to say a few things. I forgot to mention that Jane isn't in the pen, i don't think i have any use for her in this short story. i also don't remember if i stated the story's events are all going the way i want and i forgot to mention instead of Sarah being 15 i made her 12. oh there was one person in the review section that asked if i could keep the lines smashed together. of course i can! that's not a problem at all! at some point in the chapter i have it switch from Clementine to Luke's pov i wanted to try something new. alrighty enough chit chat. enjoy!**

Clementine hurried around the corner, determined to see Luke before anything bad had happened to him, she needed to figure out what she was going to do, in order to prevent Bill from killing him or injuring him half to death. Kenny finally hurried over to her, catching up to her one again "Clementine, i'm sorry." "Kenny...it's alright... we just.. we need to find out a way to save Luke, he's our only ticket out of here. If Carver kills him..." Clementine sighed softly keeping her pace quick as she walked with Kenny" we will be stuck here doing who knows what, and we will probably end up like Reggie." "i know, Look Clementine, if we are going to save Luke we need to do something that will-" Kenny stopped talking as Troy made his way over to them. Clementine stopped walking as soon as Kenny stopped, she could see that Troy had his eyes set on her, and the look on his face wasn't pleasant. "You get over here." he said in a threatening tone and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt pulling her over to him. "hey asshole wait just a god damn minute, what the hell did Clementine do to piss you off?" Kenny snapped at Troy, Troy stared at him "this little bitch lied to me, she said she was going to help you, but when Wyatt and Carver both walked over to the area i was told that she was never in the area. AND! i was also told when she was released, that she was supposed to report back to the pen" Clementine swallowed hard, there was no way she could talk her way out of the current situation she was in, if she told Troy the truth about her sneaking off to go meet Luke, and sneaking around in the comic book store while Wyatt and Carver where both inside discussing what was going to happen, she was probably going to get in more trouble than she wanted to. Come to think of it, she was already in trouble, no matter what she said she was going to have to face the music. Kenny exchanged looks with Clementine saying whatever he could to get Troy to believe him. While he spoke Clementine closed her eyes as a faint, yet sharp pain hit her head, all of the stuff happening was just, too much for her, she hadn't stressed this much since the night Carver came to collect them from the ski lodge. The scenario played back I her head as both Kenny, and Troy argued with each other. "Alright that's it, shut the fuck up or i'll kill her." Troy shouted and held the barrel of his gun to Clementine's head, bringing her back to reality, her eyes opened wide, she met Kenny's gaze and spoke "Kenny, please... calm down." she pleaded, Kenny sighed and backed up. Carver walked over to them. "what seems to be the problem here?" Bill asked crossing his arms, his brown eyes went from Troy to Kenny, to Clementine. "This piece of shit is given me bullshit as usual, all I was doin was coming to collect who you asked for, and he gets all up in my face, you know I hate when people get im my god damn face!" Troy shouted, still angry from arguing back and forth with Kenny. Bill placed a hand on Troy's shoulder "Calm down Troy. as for you Clementine I have something for you to see." he said to the girl uninterested in Kenny or Troy's problems he walked Clementine toward the pen where Wyatt had a gun pointed to the back of Luke's head, while Luke was on his knees with his hands behind his head, Clementine's eyes opened wide as she called out "Luke!" she didn't mean to shout his name, however shouting his name made him look, her stomach flip flop when their eyes met and he gave her a sad look. Bill placed his hand on Clementine's shoulder. the rest of the members in the pen where all watching Troy came to the room with Kenny making him join the rest of the people in the pen. Bill stood before the group with Clementine by his side "You know what I can't stand in my community? a liar, a theif and someone who decides to run away from my camp, and return and steal from me." Carver began his speech, and the whole time he spoke Clementine stared at everyone, there where 3 things on her mind. 1st she thought about Luke, and what was going to happen to him, the way Wyatt had him posted meant that he was going to get killed. the 2nd thing was she was, she was never going to get to tell him how she felt, and lastly, Carver was preeching bullshit, all the things he said where things where things he had did. "Clementine here, disobeyed an order, i told her to return to the pen with Sarah, and she decided to do whatever she wanted." Bill said to the group, catching Clementine's attention once her name was mentioned. "and Luke, he decided to attempt to steal from me. Maybe if he would have stayed here in the community along with the rest of you, i wouldn't have to do what i'm about to do to him." Carver reached into his back pocket pulling out his pistol and walked over to Luke. Clementine spoke up "please don't kill him! please!" she pleaded, as tears formed in her eyes and began to stream down her dirty cheeks. Bill thought it was amusing to see Clementine cry; especially after all the times she looked him in the eye and showed that she was tough. "Clementine, i want to show you whats going to happen to you the next time you think about disobeying an order, or doing something as stupid as Luke would do." Bill turned to Vince who was standing near the door, he gave vince a look, Vince nodded walking over to clementine to restrain her, and Wyatt turned to face the rest of the group "if any of you make one move toward these two i'll pull the trigger and make sure each and every one of you is dead, excluding rebecca." Wyatt warned them, Clementine knew trying to break free wasn't an option, her only option was to wach Carver do what he was going to do to Luke, Clementine's eyes where full of tears she couldn't clean them away so she could get a better look at Luke. Carver clenched his fist punching Luke in the side of his face, Clementine wanted to look away, but she couldn't, even if she closed her eyes she would still here the punches, or hear luke make a sound trying not to yell out in pain, once Carver kicked Luke in the ribs Clementine screamed breaking free from Vince's grasp and ran toward Bill, however Troy who was standing near Bill scowled at her and quickly used the butt of his gun to hit Clementine in the head once she got close enough. this hit sent her flying back and she hid the ground hitting her head loosing conciousness.

Luke's Pov  
>Luke gasped for air, as Carver kicked him in his ribs, he felt an intense pain as his bone started to crack, his brown eyes looked over at Clementine laying on the floor "Clem..." he said softly through the pain whille trying to steady his breathing, which seemed difficult due to the kicks the powerful kicks that seemed to take his breath away. he closed his eyes only hearing Sarah crying, and Rebecca trying to tell Bill to stop. Luke thought this was it, he was going to die, because Carver wasn't going to stop until every bone in his body was broken. Once his lids where shut for a while a female voice spoke "Bill i need you now! its an emergency." the voice said Causing Bill to stop doing what he was doing. "what kind of emergency Bonnie?" he replied in an angry tone, the redhead spoke loud "a walker emergency! Shel and Becca need help" Bonnie as there where gunshots heard in the distance, Bill turned to his men "lets go all of you... Bonnie i'm leaving you in charge of them, if any of them give you shit, just kill em." Bill left and the group all started to move around. Carlos had Sarah stay with Rebecca, Sarah held onto rebecca tight still sobbing. once Carlos reached Luke's side Luke forced words out "forget...about... me... help Clementine." Carlos turned his head back to see Kenny and sarita by his side, he then saw Pete, and Nick walk over to him "you alright?" Nick asked, a worried look was on his face. "guys, i'm alright i'm just in pain, i'm more worried about clementine, Carlos, please take a look at her before you look at me," Carlos nodded upon hearing Luke's request, and walked over to clementine who was now on her bed. Bonnie had left the room and returned with some medical supplies she gave all of it to Carlos, and walked over to the group waiting for Pete and Nick to finish helping Luke stand up. they all walked to the center of the pen where the group of chairs where. Bonnie spoke up "Luke, everyone, im sorry... i didn't mean for this to happen." Kenny crossed his arms "because of you Walter is dead, and because of Vanilla ice over here Matt is dead." Kenny clenched his fist, Nick looked down and Bonnie sighed walking to the entrance of the pen. Finally after a awkward silence Luke spoke "everyone listen, i have a plan on escaping. When i arrived here at night, the place was packed with security, i almost got busted a few times, and i ended up finding my way through a loose bored in the fence and took refuge in the comic book store. the following morning i snuck out of the comic book store and went to get a head count on security outside, i only saw very little gaurds. i made my way to the center room and saw Bill was awake watching something on a small tv, we can escape during the early morning and-" before luke could finish Kenny cut him off "where the hell would we go Luke?" Luke shrugged "anywhere is better than being here." Luke said back to Kenny. Just then Clementine walked over to the group with Carlos, she had a gently smile on her face, there was a ugly mark on the side of her face from the angle troy hit her, everyone looked at Clementine and Carlos briefly filling them in. As Carlos listened he started to patch Luke up, and Clementine sat beside Luke taking a deep breath, she said nothing and relaxed in her seat sitting down waiting for the painkillers to to kick in. Luke made faces and grunted at speaking through his pain as carlos tended to his injuries.<p>

Bonnie walked over to Luke and the rest of the group "I want to help you guys escape, we can all work together and get out of here, after seeing what Bill did to Luke I...I cant stay here any longer." "how do we know you aren't lieng? hell.. how do we know you aren't just saying that bullshit to get us all in trouble." Kenny snapped at her, clearly showing his hatred toward her. Bonnie rubbed her arm looking Kenny in the eyes "I gave you guys medical supplies didn't I? listen, everyone has a key to the pen door, I could sneak here in the early morning when security is low, and let all of you out." Bonnie tried to reason with them and Luke nodded "see we are all on the same page here. Bonnie can let us out and we get the hell out of here." "but where will we go?" Carlos said, and Bonnie thought for a moment "during the night I will bring you all some supplies for your bags that way we can travel prepared. and if we encounter danger we will have weapons and ammunition instead of just running out there without food water or medical supplies. I mean." the group continued to discuss tactics and finally they all agreed on escaping in the morning, they had an emergency plan which was if they all got separated they where to meet up at the bridge know was the swaying bridge. Bonnie had pulled a map from her back pocket showing the group which direction they should head in and she showed the emergency meet up spot "I have a question." Sarah said causing the group to look down at the 13 year old girl, normally she didn't get involved in the adults business, but she wanted to help too. "I have crayons and paper In my backpack can I draw the map on papers and give one to everybody so they can have a map when they get lost?" Carlos looked back at Sarah "that's a wonderful idea babygirl." Carlos praised her, and so did the rest of the members in the group, "besides I don't think anyone here can draw as good as you." Luke added giving Sarah a soft smile. Kenny leaned back in his seat "Clementine is pretty good at drawing, a few years ago she would draw amazing photos."

Clementine's pov

Clementine set her attention on Kenny, she soon realized her backpack was left at the ski resort, all of her memories where gone, however she didn't want to bring the group down there was a small ray of hope and happiness. "yes I can draw, but Sarah has mad coloring skills." Clementine complimented, the child smiled and started to draw important things on the paper such as landmarks and the meet up point. Just then Clementine remembered something important once Rebecca looked at her "Rebecca we haven't lost Alvin yet, we can still rescue him." she said to Rebecca, and Rebecca's eyebrow lifted as she sadly spoke "Clementine what are you talking about? Alvin is dead... Bill he... he took him away from us and killed him, remember?" Clementine shook her telling the group exactly what Carver had said to Wyatt. Rebecca sighed in relief "How are we going to get Alvin?" she anxiously asked. "Alvin is probably locked in one of the rooms that can only be opened from the outside unless you have a security card, and on the inside with it can be opened normally." Bonnie said to Rebecca. "how do we get Alvin out." Rebecca asked and Bonnie "there is a small window on the bottom that us used form sliding the tray in and out of the room, someone small would have to climb through it and open the door." when Bonnie said it Carlos glared at her "Sarah is not climbing through there." Bonnie then looked at Clementine along with everyone else and Clementine nodded already knowing she was the only one who could squeeze through the window. "Alright i'll do it. since I am the only one who can fit through the door." "oh and one more thing clementine "Bonnie said looking down at the girl with amber eyes "I will be waking you up earlier than everyone else, while you get Alvin we will will make out way out, will you be able to handle it on your own with him?" Clementine nodded, Luke frowned "you know i'm not too comfortable with the idea of Clementine being separated from us, but I believe she knows what she's doing and the girl is as tough as nails." he said while looking at her and smiled, she smiled back and looked down at her hands blushing. Troy returned to the gate leaning shouting loud "Bonnie your job here is done, return to your post, and for the rest of you dinner will be here in an hour." Troy left once Bonnie left the room and everyone finally got to relax. Luke stood up and walked over to Clementine "hey uh Clem I need to talk to you in private about something that has been on my mind for quite some time." Clementine nodded and stood following Luke away from the group so they could chat alone.

-Chapter 5 end.

**even though I dislike... I hope you all enjoyed it. i'm going to tell you than the next chapter will hopefully be sweet! this short story is coming to an end, i never planned on making this an actual story this was just a for fun thing. so yeah! as always feel free to leave a review drop a like follow me message me. do whatever in the hell you want xD i love you guys and i hope to have chapter 6 posted hopefully soon if writters block doesn't attack me again.**


	6. before the story continues

Hello my lovely Clementeers, before you continue reading, I have a few things I would like to say, and I urge you to read before you continue to the next few chapters. number 1 is really the only important one here, the rest are just small things.

1. I decided to read through my chapters, and besides all the punctuation errors I noticed I misspelled words, typed the wrong words in the wrong spots, and basically I messed up a lot. normally when I type up chapters in my story, I do not check for spelling, or anything like that, because if I stop to check, I will lose my drive. so I do apologize for all of my errors. and from here on out before I decide to upload I will read over the chapter to fix misspelled words, and fix things (exept punctuation because by now you all know I hate it!)

2nd. the final chapter will be chapter 7. since I don't want the story to go on too long, or I will start to get bored and the story will fall flat.

3. if you have any suggestions, or things you would like to see, please let me know. I was thinking on posting a walking dead fic with no zombies, I do have one set in high school, but I've decided maybe I should do something else.

4. Thank you for all your positive feedback, I'm serious when I say all of your "please continue" or "I like your story" comments inspire me! and hello to my bestfriend! I see you in the comment section 3! haha!

that is basically it, I just wanted to say this on a different page instead of cramming it all on top of a chapter like I normally do. after I post this I will work on chapter 6, chapter 6 might be short... pfffffft who am I kidding? its going to be short. Luke is talking to Clementine he needs to tell her stuff, so cue the romantic music x,D thanks for reading and I should have chapter 6 posted sometime tomorrow, unless something comes up, and I cant have time to myself to work on the fic.. see you later Clementeers!


	7. Chapter 6 The Kiss

**Chapter 6 is here Clementeers! it was very fun for me to write, I think its a cute chapter! I even took the time to read and correct all of my spelling, and word erros just like I said I would, lol enjoy! **

Clementine took a deep breath, slowly following Luke toward the gate on the other half of the pen, a million things crossed her mind while they walked causing her to temporarily space out, while she wasn't paying attention, she bumped into the back of Luke, he laughed softly turning around to face her. "I'm sorry Luke." Clementine apologized, and looked down trying to hide the light tiny of pink that was on her cheeks. Luke placed the tip of his finger under her chin, and lift her head so she looked him in the eyes. Clementine's eyes lit up a beautiful golden yellow color, Luke peered into her eyes getting lost in the pools of gold which seemed to be pulling him in, however he resister the urge to kiss her. "Clementine, the reason I called you here was to get something off of my chest." "i'm listening." Clementine replied, her lips curved into a soft smile as she placed a hand on Luke's cheek. Luke closed his eyes leaning into her hand, it was soft and warm against his cold face. He slowly opened his eyes, and spoke softly "Clementine, I have strong feelings for you. Ever since the first day we met, after all of that drama that went on, with your arm. The first time you and I where at the table alone, after we talked, I started to develop feelings for you, the more time we spent together the more I found myself thinking about you, hell, Clementine I never stopped thinking about you, sometimes I would lay there at night, and think about you and your beauty, your eyes are like a ray of sunshine, your smile fills my heart with joy, you have done so much for me and-" Clementine wrapped her arms around Luke's neck, and leaned up interrupting his confession by pressing her lips to his, she couldn't sit there and wait any longer, she wanted to kiss him, she needed to kiss him, this was something she longed for, and something she was afraid she wouldn't get to do. Luke's eyes widened with surprise, but quickly shut as he parted his lips kissing Clementine' back. He slid his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. So what if it hurt to have her really close to him, he didn't care, it was worth it. Luke would have done anything to kiss clementine, he would have gone through tails, face the gods, given his life In exchange for one short kiss.

Clementine was determined to kiss Luke for as long as she could, before anyone noticed, however she felt as if all eyes where on them, she broke the kiss with Luke, and turned her head, everyone who was sitting in the center of the pen quickly turned away and pretended to be talking to each other. Clementine shook her head and turned back face Luke, he leaned back down to her lips stopping just before their lips touched "I love you Clementine." he whispered softly to her, She smiled taking a deep breath holding it in for a few seconds and exhaled softly speaking back to him "I love you too Luke." The two began to kiss again this time their kiss wasn't just a normal kiss, it was soft and sweet. Clementine slid her hands down the sides of Luke's shoulders and arms stopping at his hands, Luke moved his hands over Clementine's and held onto them tight. "eh em." Kenny cleared his throat loudly. At first Clementine thought it was just him trying to say to stop, but Luke pulled away from Clementine, and saw that Troy and a few of the others where on their way with food. "lets go over there, I don't want anything happening because we aren't over there." Luke said to Clementine, and took her hand in his, holding it as the started walking toward the group. Clementine had the biggest smile on her face.

-after dinner-

Clementine walked with Luke to the area where the beds where and helped him sit down. he grunted softly "damn.. why do these beds have to be so low?" Luke complained, and Clementine shrugged "at least you don't have to lay flat on the floor to sleep and end up getting stuck on your back like a turtle" she thought about Luke being stuck on the floor and laughed softly to herself. Luke raised his eyebrow curiously "what's so funny Clem?" "nothing turtle." she responded and sat beside him. he placed an arm around her waist "turtle? what's that supposed to mean? i am not a turtle? if anyone is a turtle around here its Pete. he's older as a turtle" Luke playfully said as his smile grew wider. "This old turtle can still kick your ass too." Pete said to Luke, as he approached them with a paper for each of them with the map Sarah colored and drew for them to keep. Luke reached for the map forgetting about his injuries and growled "god dam it!" he yelped. Clementine softly rubbed his side and smiled "be careful turtle, and remember you can't sit up without assistance." " yeah, I know." Luke murmured lightly, gazing into Clementine's eyes. Pete left the two of them alone again, and went back to the center of the room. "Clementine will you sleep with me tonight?" Luke asked and quickly added "I mean sleep not...-" "kissing stuff" Clementine said in a childish way, and laughed laying down beside Luke, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "kissing stuff? gosh clem? whare you so cute?" Luke asked, and softly kissed her on the lips. Clementine returned his kiss and rest her head on his chest. "because you took up all the good looks in the room, and the only thing left was cuteness." she replied while closing her eyes. Luke laughed a little and closed his eyes as well "Clem, tomorrow please promise me you will be safe, once we break out of here. I want for us to become a couple, so please watch yourself and don't hesitate to kill anyone of these assholes here alright. you gotta live for me.. please. that's all I ask of you." Clementine softly nodded and sat up looking down at Luke, his eyes opened and they stared at each other. she leaned down kissing him in a romantic way, the two of them couldn't seem to stop. Luke's hand slowly moved along Clementine's back, and slid back down to her butt and he softly groped it. Clementine jumped and laughed "Luke!" she called out, and he rubbed the back of his head "i'm sorry clem, I just... I had to." he said with a smug expression on his face. Clementine smirked deviously "tell you what, when we make it out of here and we get somewhere safe, you can do that as much as you want when we do kissing stuff." she whispered and his eyes widened "well you better not die on me tomorrow alright?" "deal!" "alright, lets get some rest Clementine... I love you." Luke said and closed his eyes. Clementine rest her head back onto Luke's chest and reached over holding his hand. "I love you too Luke."

-chapter 6 end

**I frikkin love this chapter! I am sad to announce that the next chapter will be the final chapter, it will probably be super long or maybe it will be medium length. I hope to make it good. A lot will be going on do you think everyone will make it out alive? or will someone end up getting killed? thanks for reading Clementeers and feel free to leave a review, follow me like me or do what you want, chapter 7 (the final chapter) will be ready in a few days unless I have an amazing day and some free time to type it up. I don't like for my readers to wait for something too long so yeah see you in chapter 7!**


	8. Chapter 7 Backfire

**welcome back Clementeers! enjoy the final chapter of The Kiss.**

Bonnie opened the doors to the pen, and closed it walking inside, she made her way over to the beds and stopped once she saw Luke, and clementine sleeping together, she crossed her arms; softly sighing. Bonnie wasn't fully over Luke, she wished they could have stayed together, and worked things out in their relationship. "Clementine." Bonnie softly whispered as she reached over and gently shook Clementine's shoulder. Clementine's amber eyes slowly opened, she shielded her mouth with her hand yawning into it. "once you see the light across the hallway i need for you to hurry over to the room, and i will show you where to go. please do not waste time." Bonnie whispered, and turned around walking out of the room. Clementine sighed softly, she looked down at Luke who still appeared to be asleep, and slowly moved her body to get out of the bed. Luke tightened his grip around her and pulled her close to him, his big brown eyes opened "where do you think you're going cutie?" he whispered, and smiled. Clementine smiled back at him "I was going to get out of bed. without waking you, and get ready so I can go free Alvin." Luke shook his head softly "you can get ready later, right now I just want to spend some time with you before you go". Luke paused, and sighed "y'know Clem, this might be the last time we see each other, if our plan fails there is no way Bill is going to go easy on us." Clementine shook her head placing her finger on Luke's lips to hush him. The last thing she wanted to hear was all of the bad things that could happen. If she was going to go rescue Alvin, she needed to make sure she was happy and thought positive. "shhh Luke, everything is going to be okay." she whispered, lightly trailing her finger along his lips. Luke smiled reaching up to caress her cheek, she saw the Light had flipped off and sighed "Luke its time." "alright.. Clementine, please... be careful out there, and take this." Luke reached into his pocket pulling out a small pocket knife. Clementine took it placing it in her back pocket she then leaned down giving Luke a long passionate kiss, Luke held onto her tight not wanting to let go of her. Finally after a minute or so Clementine got out of bed looking down at Luke "I love you." she whispered fighting the urge to cry, but when Luke spoke in a normal tone her, both of their eyes started leaking tears "I love you too Clementine." he said sadly his voice was shaky. Clementine walked over to him helping him out of bed. Once he was standing he wrapped his arms around her giving her a tight hug kissing her as if this would be the last time their lips met. Finally he let her go "Be careful." he mumbled barely able to get the words out. Clementine nodded "you too." she whispered and cleaned her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt. she quickly walked over to the Pen door, and slowly opened it stepping out into the darkness turning back one more time to look at Luke who still stood there, His face wet from crying. he waved to her and she waved too turning around fighting the urge to run back inside.

Finally Clementine started to move, she walked along the outer edges of the camp, she needed to make it to the room where Bonnie shut the light off, Clementine crouched down, and slowly advanced along the boxes where one of the guards stood there counting supplies, she peered out into the distance to see that there where no more boxes to cover her, her only option was to wait for the perfect moment and break for the door. While she waited, she cleaned the tears from her eyes, making herself focus and be alert. The more time she spent standing in one spot, the more riskier it was due to the sun slowly rising. "I guess i'll just have to make a run for it." Clementine thought to herself, and readied herself finally she started to run. The guard turned his head, and made his way to the edge of the crate to see what the noise was. By the time he made to and looked, he saw the door closing that clementine entered. Clementine looked at Bonnie "I need to hide, I think the guard saw me." she said, her voice full of panic. Bonnie looked around "quick sit in the corner." she commanded, and clementine hurried over to the corner sitting down, Bonnie tossed a blanket over Clementine. Clementine heard the door open and someone enter. "Bon? was that you running?" the male voice asked, Bonnie pretended to be tired and quickened her breath. "yeah, I realized I forgot something, so I hurried back to get it. i'll be leaving short, and so should you, you know to finish checking supplies." she said to the man hoping he wouldn't check for anything. "yeah, I know, i'll see you later." he said holding the door open Bonnie to exit. "o-oh no-no I will be leaving shortly I uh, I need to catch my breath for a moment." she said to the man, and took a seat at her desk. The man closed the door, and Bonnie hurried over to the door locking it. "alright clem its safe to come out." Clementine stood up and removed the blanket from her head meeting Bonnie at her desk. Bonnie pointed to a map of the camp "so you are here, you need to proceed east, and then head north up toward Bills main office, once you make it to his office building ;there should be a side path. take this path and at the end of the hall, and you will find the place to rescue Alvin." Bonnie explained looking up at Clementine after giving her directions. "Alright, after I get Alvin where do I go?" "you have to leave out of the front gate, that's the only way out of here since Bill had us reinforce the fence." Bonnie then reached into the drawer pulling out some energy bars "eat one of these clementine before you go, and save the rest for later. your backpack is packed; please take it, and hurry and be careful." Clementine nodded opening the energy bar taking a huge bite, and stuffed the rest under her hat. bonnie picked up some of the backpacks she packed for the others and left the office, Clementine picked up her small backpack and left the office "i'll come get this on the way out," she said while looked in the corner seeing there was a stack of boxes, and decided to place the bag on the other side of the boxes; she then started walking east checking her surrounds. once she saw it was clear, she hurried along the wall and stopped, peeking around the corner, her heart nearly ripped out of her chest as she saw Bill exiting the door where Alvin was, walking up the stair case to his office.

After Bill's door shut, Clementine hurried down the hallway to the door, and looked down finding the small window, her heart was still pounding fast, especially since she didn't know if Bill was going to come back down the staircase, because if he did, there was nowhere for her to hide. in fact, if anyone decided to come down to bills office they would see her. she leaned up to the window "Alvin?" she whispered, and Alvin spoke back "Clementine? is that you?" "yeah, I'm coming in," she said, and laid down on her stomach slowly inching her way in. "ill pull you." Alvin said to clementine, and he walked over to her grabbing onto her hands pulling her through. Clementine gave him a hug. "we thought you where dead, but I overheard Bill talking about killing you in the next few days." Alvin softly rubbed the side of his head "Clementine, what are you doing in here?" he asked, and Clementine shook her head "I have no time to explain, but we need to go." "alright, and Clementine, thank you for coming to get me." Clementine nodded "of course, you helped me out by giving me bandages, and a juice box, I told you I would never forget what you did." Alvin smiled at Clementine and she walked back over to the window getting down so she could look out. "open the door Alvin its clear." she whispered, and Alvin opened the door letting Clementine take the lead. Clementine walked over to the stairway that led to Bills office she took a deep breath and peeked around the corner finding it was clear, and flagged Alvin on, Alvin advanced and hurried past the office door. the two of them walked to the corner and walked along the side of the office. Clementine hide with Alvin behind some boxes.

luke's pov

"you guys ready to go?" Bonnie asked, as she carried the last bit of backpacks with supplies inside over to the group handing it to them. "yeah, we're ready to go." Kenny responded, and put on his backpack. Bonnie nodded to Kenny, and walked over to Luke "is everything okay Luke?" she asked, worried about him, since he wasn't speaking much. Luke rubbed the back of his neck "uh yeah, I was just thinking about Clementine, I hope she's alright." Luke said as normal as possible. Bonnie handed Luke a backpack "the last time she was with me, she was alright, she had a determined look on her face. listen instead of worrying about her, why don't you worry about yourself right now, and I don't mean it in a bad way Luke, i'm just saying don't let your feelings for her get you killed." Luke put the backpack on his shoulder "heh, i'll never stop thinking about her, shes been on my mind since day one, even when i'm out there killing walkers I think of her. i'll be alright okay?" he said and walked over to meet the rest of the group who stood by the exit waiting to leave. Bonnie followed him and opened the door leaving from the pen she then walked out to see if anyone was watching the door, she also looked up to see the blinds in Bills office where down. "come on." she said softly and made her way over to the gate that was currently open. once the group made their way out of the camp Carver's blinds went up zipped up and he stared at them.

Clementine's pov

Bill spoke into the pda "The pen members are escaping. code red!" "damn it!." Clementine mumbled, something must have went wrong on the other end, and they all got discovered, now they where all in trouble, some of the camps gaurds ran past Alvin and Clementine with guns, "shit... we need to get out of here now before they close us in or something." Alvin said to clementine, clementine nodded, however one the doors opened near them "hey! where the fuck do you two think you're going?" Troy shouted as he reached for his gun, however Alvin grabbed Clementine's wrist and pulled her as the both began to run for the door. "They're, trying to leave!." Troy shouted loud to catch the peoples attention inside. As Clementine, and Alvin where by the door Vince popped out from behind the storage crates and tripped clementine, she crashed onto the floor, Alvin stopped running. "No Alvin! keep going! I'll be fine!" she shouted, but in reality she knew she wasn't going to be fine, she gasped as she felt Vince pen her down to the ground and hold her "if you make one fucking move I'll kill you." Troy caught up to clementine and Vince, Bill also walked up and knelt down looking Clementine in the eyes, he could see the fear in her eyes, yet she had a look on her face to show him that she wasn't scared of him. "you stupid little bitch!" Troy shouted but bill held his hand up to hush Troy "Clementine, didn't you learn your lesson yesterday when I made you watch me slap your little boyfriend around?" Clementine stayed quiet not saying anything to him. Vince, and Troy yanked her off of the floor, and held her so she looked Bill directly into his eye. she looked away, and he grabbed her by her chin squeezing her cheeks as he forced her to look at him "y'know Clementine, I love to see you act tough, but your little game of toughness ends here, not only did you help Alvin escape, you caused chaos around the community, your friends are all going to die. When my group catches them, I will have them brought back here, and one by one you will sit in a chair and watch me torture them , and make sure they die a slow painful death... you guys tie her up put her in my office, and go out there to bring my girl, my unborn child, and the prisoners back." Clementine swallowed hard as Troy and Vince made her move up the staircase

Luke's Pov

everyone hurried into the forest to hide there where guards all over the place shouting and talking, Walkers where now coming into the area toward all the noise and the group. everyone except, Sarah, and Rebecca had a melee weapon in their hands. They had to eliminate walkers as they advanced, they weren't safe; voices, and gunfire could be heard from all over the place. Luke held his machete hacking and slashing at walkers left and right, however the group found themselves getting closed in. "we need to split up and regroup." Luke said to everyone, but before everyone could respond, the guards had found them. Carlos, Rebecca and Bonnie all had to leave through an open path "take care of my daughter." he said out loud, because of the way everyone was trapped, they where forced to leave with whoever was close ,and find an exit from the small crowd of walkers, and the guards from the camp. "dad!" Sarah shouted as Mike had picked her up carrying her away running to the small opening from the walkers. a walker had grabbed her sleeve, mile pulled her ripping the arm off her jacket and held her close, as she cried screaming her her dad. "Sarah please... the bad guys will find us if you keep yelling. Everything is going to be okay if you keep quiet."Mike said as he ran through the forest. Luke Nick and Pete began to run. Luke was determined to stay alive, and nothing was going to stop him. the trio hurried, and ran hoping that the walkers would keep the guards busy, and they could escape. they ran over to a set of bushes and saw Alvin was running in the same direction, Luke felt his heart jump as he ran toward Alvin. once they met with Alvin his eyes widened "where's Clementine?" Luke nearly shouted. "shes... still inside..." Alvin said between breaths. Luke's eyes opened wide "son of a bitch!" a gunshot was fired at the 3 men hitting Luke in the leg. Nick pulled his gun from his pocket holding it in his hand and fired it killing the guard however his gunshot had put them in more danger. Luke held his leg crying out in pain. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

-the end?

**Well Clementeers i bet you don't like how it ended. i bet you think it sucks, and i bet you want more right? well i will give you all what you want... a sequal! yes a sequal, you guys liked my story so much that i decided to continue it! yay aren't you happy!? i might upload the next chapter and name the story something different. or i will probably continue on. i haven't decided yet!. Chapter 1 (or chapter 8). i love you all! thank you for your support and i hope to see you in the next chapter! l**


	9. Chapter 8 we have to keep moving

** Welcome back clementeers! I bet you thought I was going to make you wait weeks for another chapter didn't you? pfffftttt nope! I try to upload a chapter every day, if not every 2 days. my schedule until November 5th is free I hope to have the story finished by then. anyway I want to answer a review questions from (nattynut) I didn't want to jump on the High School bandwagon, i wanted to do something different, however if you really want a Zombieless high school fic, I will start on that as well. and i'm not sure who to ship. i was wanting to try Click, but i'm not sure. / thank you everyone for the reviews, I have given you what you wanted, which is a full story. so ignore me saying that "this is only a short story." pretend I am saying "this is a long story." haha! anyway, this chapter will be continuing from Luke's point of view. enjoy~** Luke pov Luke' held onto his leg crying out in pain, Pete, Nick, and Alvin all hurried over to Luke's side Luke yelled out every foul word known to man as he was in pain from the area in his ribs, and the gunshot in his leg. "we need to get him somewhere safe so we can patch him up." Pete said to the other two. Nick and Alvin lifted Luke up "alright lets get out of here then." Nick said to Pete and Alvin. It was dangerous for all of them to stay there. Pete pulled his gun from the holder, and Alvin and Nick hurried along with him through the forest. it seemed like a warzone out there, gunshots could be heard form every direction followed by yelling. Pete, and the others hurried along the forest blindly, unsure of where they where headed until they spotted a small building, and hurried over to it. "we need to get inside so we can try to fix up Luke." Pete said to Nick, and Alvin. He glanced over at Luke who had his eyes shut tight, from the looks of it, he was trying to hold back from shouting, tears where leaking form his closed eyes. The door to the building opened. "you guys come in hurry." Bonnie said to the men as they all hurried inside. Bonnie covered her mouth when she saw Alvin and Nick Carrying Luke she followed them over to the table where they placed him on. "what happened to Luke?" Bonnie asked. "one of Carvers men shot him. in the leg." Pete responded, Carlos came from a different room "have any of you seen Sarah!?" he asked, worriedly, "the last time I saw her, Mike had picked her up and carried her." Nick said, and Carlos rubbed the side of his head, so many mixed emotions went through his head. "everyone Clear the room." Carlos mumbled, everyone left from the front room going into the next room where, Sarita, Kenny, and Rebecca where. Alvin smiled wide "Bec!" he said happily and hurried over to his wife's side hugging her tight kissing her. Pete took a seat beside Sarita and Nick stood by the wall biting his thumb softly; getting lost in thought. "where... is Clementine?" Kenny asked as he stared at the people who entered the room. Alvin looked at Kenny and the others and told them everything that happened. Kenny punched the pillow "damn it!" he shouted angrily, "this is all your fault." Kenny directed his anger to Alvin. Alvin crossed his arms "I was going to go back to help her, but she told me to keep I did" Alvin snapped back, Sarita looked at Kenny "do not blame him, Clementine didn't want to give Carver the satisfaction of not only catching her, but getting Alvin back." Sarita said to Kenny who only shook his head saying nothing more. In the other room Carlos used the tools in his back pack to remove the bullet, lucky for Luke, Carlos had everything he needed to fix up Luke's leg. Luke laid there Closing his eyes, he wondered if Clementine was still alive, or if Bill killed her on the spot, he wondered if she was laying there crying for him, he wondered if she got lucky and made it out, or if she even made it out of the camp; she probably got caught since most of the guards, and member of the camp where outside searching, and killing walkers. So many things crossed his mind. Bonnie entered the room walking over to the window to keep watch for Mike and Sarah. "if you see anything let me know." Carlos said to Bonnie, eager to be reunited with his daughter, "alright." Bonnie replied, and turned to look at Luke who still had his eyes closed. after a while Carlos finished patching up Luke, Bonnie spoke "I see Mike.. but... I don't see Sarah." Carlos' eyes opened wide, and he took off running going outside to talk to Mike. Luke Laid on the table unable to get up "just like a turtle." he mumbled to himself ,and then spoke up "Bonnie can you give me a hand please?" Bonnie turned around and walked over to Luke helping him sit up slowly. Luke thanked her and sighed "Mike is probably telling him Sarah either got eaten by walkers, or captured. I bet Carlos is going to feel how I feel, only worse." "Luke.. have some Faith in her, from what I hear, that girl has been through a lot, probably more than all of us put together. Maybe she managed to escape and she's on her way over here." Bonnie tried to fill Luke with positive thoughts, Carlos opened the door angrily and slammed it before Mike could enter, he walked into the room with everyone else and everyone began to argue. Bonnie and Luke stayed put not wanting to get involved. Nick snuck out of the room walking over to Luke "Mike said he had to put Sarah down so she could walk with him, and a group of walkers showed up, before he could pick her back up a walker grabbed her and him. she managed to break free and took off running in the wrong direction. Mike was lucky to make it out alive, but now we don't know if Sarah got caught by a walker, if Carvers people have her; or if she is out there all alone." Carlos walked over to the door "I'm going to look for my daughter." he said in a hostile way. "I'm going with him." Pete said picking up his stuff "hold on a minute, we can't stay here forever I'm sure Carver's people are going to check this spot." Luke reminded to the two men. "the rest of you should head out, and go to the meet up spot, Carlos and I will check the area for Sarah and if we don't find her we will head over to the meet up area. whenever he gets tired." the two men left. Luke stood up and walked around testing to see if he could move around on his own. "I should be alright until this medication stops working... you all ready to go?" Luke asked the others. Not really getting a response from anyone, but they all stood up. Luke sighed "so much has happened and the day hasn't even really started, we have to push though our hard time, because the longer we sit here and mope around, the more we put ourselves in danger." Luke lectured, and he slowly walked over to the door opening it. everyone moved out Bonnie held the original map and looked ahead "we need to head in this direction toward the river, and walk along if for about 15 minutes, then we will make it to Sway bridge. if you go under it you will find there Is a small place to stay, Carver never circled this place on his map to look for all of you so we should be safe here." "I hope so.." Luke muttered and looked up at the sky "wherever you are Clementine, if you're alive.. please stay alive and do what you can to make it out. of there." -chapter 8 end **this chapter was short wasn't it? next chapter might be long because I will be continuing from Clem's point of view, and it will basically start off from the part I left off with her, which was Vince and Troy taking her away. if forgot to say my usual ending chapter thing was leave a review if you want, like me follow me do whatever you want. i'll see you guys in chapter 9. also be sure to check back in the evening, I ususally upload a chapter later in the day.**


	10. Chapter 9 The Office

** welcome back Clementeers! chapter 9 is here, and I hate it! but as usual I go with the flow and I type without stopping, unless I need to leave away from my laptop. in the review section I found a suggestion, but I won't to know how you feel about it. should I add a space when someone's talking? for example**

**Sarah walked beside her dad along the river, she looked up, and pointed up to a tree where a beautiful blue bird rested in a nest**

**"dad look at the pretty bird." Sarah happily said as she pointed to the tree. Carlos looked up at the tree and smiled softly **

**"yes that is a pretty bird Sarah." Carlos replied**

**would that be easier for you guys to read? or do you enjoy everything smashed together? **

** would you guys like for me to do that? let me know or ill just stick to my giant paragraphs. enjoy ch. 9**

Clementine's pov

Troy, and Vince both walked Clementine toward Bills office, Bill followed behind them but instead of heading up to his office, he went into one of the rooms. Troy and Vince opened the door to bills offices and pushed Clementine into the chair that was in the center of the room, Troy pointed his gun at her "if you try anything I'll pull the trigger." he threatened her, and placed his finger on the trigger. Clementine briefly thought about Nick almost blowing her head off when they first met, because his finger rested on the trigger. She relaxed in her seat saying nothing, and didn't make any sudden movements. Vince opened Bills drawer, and pulled out some rope he walked over to Clementine "so you gonna make this easy and put your hands behind your back, or am I going to have to force you to do it?" he asked her, she put her hands behind her back for him, and he walked over to her kneeling down to start tying her up. Clementine's Amber eyes where fixed on Troy's brown eyes Troy scowled at her, wanting nothing more than to kill her. She winced as Vince pulled the rope tight around her wrist, and had her hold her legs together so he could tie them together. "Troy you still got that cloth?" Vince asked, and troy pulled a piece of material from his pocket handing it to Vince. Bill entered the room, he glanced over at Clementine and spoke up "thank you gentleman you two can leave now, I will take over from here." he said to the two men, and waited for them to exit the office closing the door behind them. Clementine could feel her heart beat start to quicken as Bill slowly walked toward her "Clementine..." I'm so mad I could just.." instead of finishing his sentence Bill raised his hand and slapped clementine hard across the cheek, Clementine's eyes filled with tears as she maid a faint noise. Bill grabbed her by her cheeks again and made her look into his eyes. "I use to like you Clementine, you remind me so much of me in my days of youth." he let go of her cheek and turned his back to her crossing his arms "I have been searching for months for Rebecca, for my unborn child, and my people who decided to escape." Carver continued to talk while Clementine stared at his back, endless tears streamed down her cheeks, it seemed as if the pain only got worse the more Bill talked. Bill spun around and grabbed her by her face again "that boyfriend of yours is going to be the first one to die. if no one shows up by nightfall i'm going to feed you to the walkers. let them bite you and rip your flesh off, I want to hear you scream in pain Clementine, I wan't you to suffer." Bill stared deep into her eyes applying pressure to her cheek. she closed her eyes; unable to take the pain, and started to make faint noises, Bill let her go and left the office.

Once Bill was gone Clementine looked around, she saw there was nothing on the desk for her to use to free herself, or get out of her current situation, she glanced over at Bills desk hoping she could find something sharp, but she found nothing. "I can't give up, I can't die here, I just can't..." Clementine tired to move her wrist to see if she could wiggle her hand from the hold of the ropes, but the ropes where too tight. "ouch" Clementine hissed, and sighed. Outside the door there where multiple footsteps followed by some crying. The door opened and Carver walked in with Sarah. Clementine's eyes widened, but she said nothing, she knew Carver was highly upset at her, and if she where to speak he would probably attack her, or hurt Sarah. "have a seat my dear." He said to the little girl as she did as she was told, taking a seat in a chair across from clementine, Sarah's eyes leaked tears as she was scared knowing what Carver was capable of doing. Still she was glad to see Clementine. "Look Clementine, you have a friend, so congratulations , you won't have to worry about me feeding you to the walkers, Once we find the others, I can let you start your massacre." he muttered amused with the thought of bloodshed and death. he then left the office, "Clementine!" Sarah whimpered, as she looked through the lens of her glasses at Clementine. "Sarah, I'm so glad to see you, are you alright? did he hurt you? what happened to the others?" Clementine asked, still looking around for a way out. "I.. I don't know! we all got separated.. and mike! he took me and ran, Clementine.. I want my dad..." Sarah still whimpered, Clementine peered over to the child trying to calm her down "Sarah, in order for us to make it out of here you need to be calm, and if you be calm, and think of a way to get us out of here, we will get to see you dad." Clementine said quietly, she hoped that they would be able to make it out somehow. "o..okay" Sarah stopped whimpering, and Clementine started to think.

Bill entered the room. "i need to have a little talk with you, Clementine." Bill said to Clementine, as he pulled his chair from his desk and sat directly in front of Clementine. Clementine looked him in the eyes, her heart began to beat hard. "Clementine, I want for you to tell me the truth. where are your friends planning on going?" Clementine took a deep breath, many things crossed her mind. "You must have been the mastermind behind this entire operation am I right? if not maybe you where involved, or suggested some things? if you tell me where they are going, I won't be so mad at you." Bill crossed his arms waiting for her to answer. "we planned on going back to the lodge where you last found us." Clementine said clearly and looked in in the eyes. "is that so?" Bill asked "why would they be going back to a place I discovered them in? wouldn't they be afraid I would come back for them?" he questioned leaning a little closer to her face wanting to know, Sarah watched, she knew clementine told a lie, her father always told her that telling a lie was bad, but she didn't want Carver to hurt Clementine like he said he would, if she told a lie maybe she could save clementine, she spoke up throwing both Carver and Clementine off. "Mr. Carver, my dad, and everyone else left back to the Skii lodge, because they, thought you where... forgive me Mr. carver.. they thought you where stupid, and wouldn't end up checking the same area again." Carver turned around to face the child Clementine's eyes open wide and her mouth opened, she was impressed with Sarah. he stood up "Thank you for the information Sarah." he turned to face Clementine "Sarah used to be known for not being able to keep secrets, once we collect my people and my girl, I will have you kill all of them excluding my girl and Sarah, she seems to be loyal and honest." Carver left the office to go inform Troy.

"Sarah, you are amazing! we need to figure out a way to get out of here, because if Bill finds out that what you said wasn't true, he might hurt us" "okay Clementine, am I a bad person?" Sarah questioned, feeling bad for telling a lie, but she was relieved Carver didn't do anything to Clementine. "no Sarah, you are an amazing little girl, and my hero." Clementine complimented. and the child smiled. Once Clementine finished praising Sarah the door opened. and troy entered the room "i'm being forced to babysit you two. I don't know why bill just doesn't kill you." he said directing his attention to Clementine. "that's not very nice." Sarah blurted out to Troy, and he glared at her "shut up kid, I wasn't talking to you, if you say another word, ill slap the taste out of your mouth." he shouted in a threatening tone. "hey asshole don't you fucking yell at her, she's a fucking kid for fuck sake!" Clementine shouted, she didn't care if she was tied up. "hey don't you fucking get cocky with me, stupid bitch.!" Troy grabbed clementine my the colar of her shit he slapped her in the face on the same side as bill did. Clementine managed not to cry out in pain she sucked air in through her teeth. "don't hurt my friend!" Sarah shouted, as tears welled up in her eyes. "stay out of this kid or I will give you some too!" Troy yelled back at Sarah again, Clementine shouted "I said leave her alone! what kind of man picks on a child!?" the door swung open Bill stood there with a bat in his hands "I don't like your attitude missy, Troy will you do me the honor of shutting her up?" Bill said as he extended his had out with the bat in his hand. Clementine's eyes opened wide. "Sarah don't look." was the last thing she could say before troy took the bat in his hand, and nailed her in the stomach. clementine turned her head and yelled out loud coughing hard, Sarah screamed while she closed her eyes tight "stop it please stop!" Clementine turned to tell Sarah something but before she could speak, Troy hit her in the side of the head and she feel in her chair, her vision was blurry she closed her eyes and fell unconscious. the last thing she could hear was hearing Sarah scream "Clementine!"

-chapter 9 end.

**Damn you Troy and Bill for hitting clementine! gosh it was so hard for me to write that scene. in fact I really dislike how this chapter went. If you did like this chapter feel free to let me know, because when I feel a chapter sucks I will avoid trying to make a new one, I always enjoy your comments and feedback. thanks for reading, see you in chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 10 Cut it out

**welcome Back Clementeers, welcome to chapter 10! this chapter is just full of wow. I am very pleased with how it came out. I decided to give the way I type things up a change. in chapter 9 I asked if space when a character speaks would be easier to read. i typed the chapter up in that way and i found it was easier for me! Have you guys checked the review section? i posted some stuff back to you! anyway Chapter 10 i hope doesn't have many errors, i have been awake working on this for hours, and i am too lazy to fully reread what i wrote and correct stuff. i only corrected the words that had the red squiggly line under them. haha Enjoy the chapter thanks for being so supportive!**

Sarah stared at Clementine, her eyes wide open, and her cheeks we with tears, Bill turned to face Sarah, and walked over to her removing her glasses, and sat them on his desk. "hush little girl, your friend is just taking a little nap. she isn't dead yet." Bill muttered and cleaned Sarah's cheeks with a tissue, but the tears just kept rolling down. Troy knelt down and fixed Clementine's chair so it was standing back up he lifted clementine's head.

"I really knocked the shit out of her, but it was well worth it." he mumbled lightly, and let go of her head letting it fall back down, he lifted her shirt enough to show her stomach revealing a ugly bruise on her stomach. "and check out this mark I left."

"That's enough Troy." Bill muttered "you need to get ready, since Bonnie isn't here you Vince and I will be leaving in the car to the Ski resort just as we did the first time we snatched everyone up. I will leave these two up here and have someone check on them every hour." Once bill gave his instructions to Troy he turned to Sarah "if I found out you lied to me, I'm going to have to hurt you, and I don't want to hurt you, you're such a... sweet girl." he turned around and left the office going down the steps.

"Clementine, please don't be dead." Sarah said to her friend, She was well aware of Walkers, due to her what she had saw during the incident at the ski resort, and escaping earlier in the morning. She knew that if someone died, and they weren't killed the right way, they could turn into a walker and take the lives of those trying to survive. Hours had passed, each hour someone new came to check on them. First Wyatt, showed up, and then Bill showed up, only to grab a knife from his drawer, he then walked over to the pda

"The members I selected to travel, head out to the truck, we will be leaving shortly, as for the rest of you here, I want you to come check on these two up here each hour, pop your head in the office, take a look and get out. if they bad mouth you, I give you permission to put them in their place, but don't kill them. If things get crazy here, you all better make sure you protect my damn community or else." he then left the office speaking to someone outside "lets get this trip over with, we have a long day of traveling ahead of us, we should be back by nightfall." the only thing Sarah could do was wait for Clementine to wake up, she stared at her friend not taking her eyes off of her, unless she heard the others goofing off becauase Carver wasn't there, she saw that at every hour someone came up to the room to check in, she hated seeing Wyatt, Russel, Tavia and Becca, god did she hate when Becca was around. Becca was so rude, and hated her for no reason. This time Becca's sister Shel entered the office with some food.

"I know, Bill told us not to feed you, but there is no way I can starve someone." Shel said with a soft smile on her face, unlike Becca, Shel was a very kind person, She normally liked to do what was right, unless she had no choice but to do the wrong thing. "I'm not allowed to untie you, but I will feed you, here open up." she said to Sarah as she picked up a bowl with mixed fruit inside, holding the spoon up to Sarah's mouth. Sarah turned her head away quickly.

"I'm not hungry Shel," she whined, just like a baby, Shel placed the bowl down on the table, and sighed

"alright Sarah, I will come back again for the next hour." Shel said, calmly, and left the office. Sarah focused her attention back on Clementine. she saw her eyes flutter open

"Luke." she said loud and took a deep breath sighing in relief, she just had a nightmare, and finally woke up. "Sarah."

"Clementine! you're alive." Sarah said happily, she then told Clementine everything that happened to refresh Clementine's memory. Clementine winced as she moved, the pain from the bruise on her stomach was annoying, any little move she made, only made the pain worse.

"its getting dark already, I was asleep too long, we need to figure out a plan to get out of here now! we need something sharp but..-" just then Clementine remembered Luke giving her a pocket knife. "Sarah I need you to move your chair over here, If you can reach into my pocket, and grab the pocket knife out that Luke gave me, you can cut me free, and we can break out of here, lets just hope that no one decides to come in and do an additional checkup." Clementine commanded in a gentle way, and Sarah rolled her chair over to Clementine. the only thing Clementine could do was hope, and pray that Sarah was able to reach the pocket knife, and that no one walked into the office. "okay Sarah, the pocket knife is in my back pocket. reach in and grab it." Clementine braced herself and closed her eyes tight as she turned her lower body as much as she could to Sarah, Sarah managed to grab the pocket knife

"I got it Clem!" she said happily.

"good, Sarah, good... now grip it tight so you don't drop it, and press the button, and feel for the rope with your fingers and start cutting upward." Clementine gave Sarah detailed instructions and Sarah followed them clementine even moved her arms so she could cut faster and finally Clementine broke her arms free. "you did it Sarah!" Clementine praised, and looked up at the clock "sheesh that took forever, but it was worth it." just then there where footsteps coming up the steps. Sarah went back to her spot after Clementine took the knife and tucked it back into her pocket. she then put her hands behind her back. Tavia entered the office

"Bill is pissed off, he said they weren't at the ski lodge. looks like this is your final half hour together." Tavia chuckled and left the room. once she was gone Clementine laughed a little "that's what you think, but we are bustin out of here. since Tavia came to check on us, we need to go." Clementine reached into her back pocket and pulled out the pocket knife, she quickly cut the rope that held her legs together and stood up walking over to Sarah cutting her free, and gave Sarah her glasses back. once Sarah put them on Clementine spoke.

"Alright Sarah, Stay close to me, be quiet and listen to my every command, if you see something important just tug my shirt." Clementine said to Sarah, and Sarah nodded. Clementine walked over to the door "watch over me mom, dad, Lee... and everyone else I lost along the way." she said quietly, and turned the knob to the door she decided to lock the door and close it and headed down the steps slowly keeping the pocket knife in her hand, just in case she needed to use it. she slowly peeked around the corner and saw it was clear and hurried to the corner. security was everyone, but they where more relaxed because Bill wasn't around. Clementine peeked around the corner, and saw that the way she was taking Alvin down. was Dark and no one was there. she reached back and took Sarah's hand into hers and crouched down, Sarah followed clementine's actions and followed Clementine to a set of boxes Clementine could feel her heart race, it also hurt like hell to be crouched down. the two of them slowly moved down the hallway and Clementine whispered to Sarah "you stay right here by this trash can, I need to go get something. if someone shows up don't move don't say a word."

"okay, please hurry back, I don't like being alone." Sarah said as her eyes widened, Clementine changed her mind, and decided to have Sarah go with her to the end of the hall where her bag was stored "what are you doing" Sarah asked quietly.

"I'm going to see if the backpack Bonnie left for me is still where I left it, after that we can get out of here." Clementine replied, and to her luck, she found her bag still in the same spot she left it, She hoisted it over her shoulder, her eyes widened as she saw the truck pull up, and Bill running up to his office with a sharp object in his hand. "shit.. we need to go.. but we cant go through the front, we will have to find another way out." Clementine thought and led Sarah down the long hallway.

"their gone! search the camp and find them now!" Bill shouted, angrily and all the guards started to move quickly looking around.

"oh no.. come on Sarah I know somewhere we can go." Clementine huffed, and took Sarah by the hand they both hurried over to the door where the roof was, and went to the side path. moving along the stores, she saw flashlights where searching the area, and hurried going to the comic book store pulling Sarah in. they both went to the shutter Closet Clementine first went to "o..okay Sarah try not to breathe hard. just close your eyes and hold onto me." she said scared as hell hearing al the voices shout. Sarah held onto Clementine tight, Clementine held onto Sarah. her heart thumped as the door swung open from the comic book store. she begin to think this was it. This time the person searching was going to open the closet and find her and Sarah. "I don't want to die... not now." Clementine thought to herself, tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about everyone. "im sorry Luke." she whispered lightly. the light from the flashlight shined into the room, Clementine saw a rand reach for the knob and turn it. Sarah tightened her grip and Clementine did too. the doors opened and the flashlight shined on them. Clementine gasped along with Shel.

"you two.. are in so much trouble." Shel said with a sad look on her face.

"shel..." Sarah said to her old friend as she let go of Clementine and hugged shel.

"listen.. i'm... going to help you guys escape, the reason is if I was in your shoes, and I had to take Becca away from here, I would do anything to get out, and I also owe Carlos a favor for something he did for me." Shel said, and someone stepped into the comic store she turned around and walked out.

"are they in here?" Bill asked, Shel

"no sir, I check this place already. I looked everywhere." Shel said in her usual calm way. Bill left angrily shouting for his people to keep searching. Clementine sighed in relief and she left her hiding spot with Sarah by her side. She also pulled some pain killers from her backpack and popped them into her mouth taking a sip of her water. Shel led them to the end of the hall making sure it was safe to go she walked them to the first room by the trashcan and brought them inside closing the door "this is my room, you tow Climb out of this window and please hurry before." there was a loud bang on the door.

"Shel why is your door locked?" Troy asked from the other side. Shel slowly slid the window up and held it for Clementine, and Sarah while they climbed out. "I'm changing Troy, my door shouldn't always have to be unlocked especially when I'm changing clothes."

"alright, but hurry the fuck up, Bill doesn't want anyone to rest until we find the girls." Troy said and left the door. Shel quickly turned to Clementine, and Sarah

"go as far as you can, and please hurry." Shel said to the two of them, giving Sarah a big hug.

"okay, Thank you so much for your help." clementine also gave Shel a hug. After the 3 said their goodbyes, Clementine, and Sarah hurried to the forest of trees using it for their protection. "don't worry Luke, i'm coming for you, please be ok" Clementine whispered to herself.

-chapter end.

**wow! what an amazing chapter! I enjoyed writing this! I hope it had you on the edge of your seats lol. feel free to leave a review like follow or do whatever you usually do. chapter 11 might be crazy suspenseful, or it might be nice and calm. should I do a pov for Luke? or continue as Clem?. Chapter 10 will probably be up sometime Monday.**


	12. Chapter 11 on the run

** hiya Clementeers! chapter 11 is here! after finding out that I should do Luke's pov I started the chapter and did a pov for luke, and switched back to Clem. I really hope you enjoy this chapter 3 **

l**uke's pov**

"Luke wake up." Clementine said to Luke

"huh clementine?" Luke asked as his eyes opened wide he placed a hand on her cheek softly caressing it.

"Luke... Luke wake up?" Clementine said again, and Luke placed his other hand on her cheek, but once he fully woke up he realized he was caressing Nick's cheeks. he let go, and sighed, returning his hands to his sides. "s..sorry Nick, I guess I must have been dreaming about Clementine, because you kinda had her voice when you first called me." Luke said disappointed in the fact that he had just had a dream Clementine was back, he looked to Nick as nick laughed nervously at how awkward that must have been.

"for a second there, I thought you where going to kiss me... anyway Luke, Alvin, and I are going out to go scout the area and see if Pete, and Carlos are alright, its already night time, and we haven't heard anything from them." Nick's eyes shifted to the ground, he was worried that carols, and Pete had become one among the crowd of the walkers.

"alright, please.. be careful Nick.." Luke said softly, his eyes shifted to his hands as he started to think about Clementine. he turned his head and looked out the window. "Clementine, Sarah, I know you two are still alive, I just... I have this feeling that you somehow made it out. I know you will return to me." he said quietly as he gazed up at the stars in the sky.

"Hey." Kenny muttered as he entered the room with Sarita by his side, Luke turned to look at Kenny, and for some reason Kenny didn't have his usual hostile look, instead he had a pained facial expression on his face. The thought of Clementine being gone, along with everyone else just destroyed him, even if he had Sarita, it still hurt him, especially after they had been reunited after a few years of being separated, unsure as to who had survived back in Savannah.

"hey... Clementine isn't dead Kenny, she's still out there, I just... I have a feeling. that shes on her way here right now." Luke said still in his quiet tone, his eyes slowly closed and he tried to relax and hold onto what little hope he had.

"I doubt it... for all we know. Carver probably smashed her face in, or beat her to death, I may not have known him, for as long as you have, but I do know he is one twisted mother fucker." Kenny said as he rubbed the sides of his head

"Kenneth watch your mouth." Sarita scolded, she disliked when Kenny used foul language, and she often had to remind him to limit his swearing. Kenny apologized, and left the room wanting to be alone, Sarita walked over to Luke helping him sit up.

"Thanks Sarita, I have a question for you." Luke muttered and looked into the woman's brown eyes, she nodded her head waiting for him to ask his question. "if Clementine is gone... how do I move on from it.. I mean I'm sure before all of this happened and the world fell to complete shi... I know you where probably married or where with someone else, how did you get over the one who was your one true love?" Luke asked. Sarita placed her hands on her knees ready to give Luke advice just in case he had to moved on from Clementine.

** Clementine's Pov**

"Clementine, I'm hungry." Sarah said softly, as they still hid in the bushes traveling in the direction of the safe house. Clementine stopped moving and knelt down.

"here reach inside my backpack and pull out something to eat, also get Sarah, remember back at the lodge when you asked me to teach you how to shoot a gun? I need for you to get that extra gun and put it in your pocket. you never know when you will need to use it." she said, softly and sighed in relief as the backpack felt a little less heavy one a Sarah removed a few things, and zipped it back up.

"Clementine, my dad will get mad at me if he finds out I have a gun." she said worriedly

"Sarah, I don't care, you need this gun, trust me, we are in danger out here, and if I can't defend you, you will have to defend yourself, don't use it unless you absolutely need to use it." Clementine stood back up to her normal height and continued to advance with Sarah through the bushes. "shit get down." Clementine commanded and squatted down by the bushes holding Sarah close to her, a car drove up and the engine shut off. "holy shit did they see us walking?"

"the footprints lead over here." Vince shouted as the other guys stopped to kill some walkers that had came in the area due to the cars noise. Clementine thought to herself, and decided it wasn't safe to be there, Vince and a few other guys hopped out of the truck and shined their flashlights on the ground.

"I have an idea, its pretty risky, but i'm sure itl work." Clementine whispered to Sarah, and led her down a path giving Vince and they guys a trail to follow she then led her back to the center of the road area and they hurried over to the truck to check for keys. "good get in" Clementine instructed. Once the two got into the truck she started it up and started to drive off. Sarah looked at Vince and made a funny childish face at him as Clementine stepped on the gas and started to accelerate. Vince started shooting at the car hitting the window breaking it. "get down Sarah!." Clementine shouted as they swerved along the road Clementine struggled, but was able to get control of the car. driving down the road sighing in relief.

"Clementine!" Sarah shouted, scaring clementine, she stopped and turned to look at Sarah "my dad! he's over there! with Pete! and the monsters!" she shouted pointing. Clementine parked the car

"I need to help them. no matter what happens stay in the car, the walkers cant get you because its up high.'' Clementine shouted and opened the door hopping out of the car landing on her feet. she ran over pulling her gun from her pocket. Both Pete and Carlos where surrounded By walkers firing what ammo they had in their guns unable to reach into their backpacks and pack more. Clementine hurried over and began to firing zombies that where closing in on Pete's side, Pete swiftly turned around and was shocked to See clementine

"Clementine!" he said relieved, Carlos turned and Looked at Clementine, and to the car seeing Sarah sitting down in the passenger seat. He sighed in relief and ran out of ammo reaching for his melee weapon to hack at zombies, Clementine ran out of ammo and dropped her gun as there was a small pack of zombies headed her way. Clementine turned around to run but one was coming up behind her. pete fired his last two bullets killing the walkers by Clementine, so she could help them after she killed the last Walker. Clementine turned around to face the walker that was behind her, it Lunged at her, she took a few steps back, and stumbled back falling down crying out in pain due to the bruise on her stomach, but she also put her hands up trying to restrain the walker that fell with her, the walker huddled over her hungry for her flesh. Carlos and Pete where unable to help Clementine due to them battling a crowd of walkers trying to keep themselves alive.

"hurry up guys." Clementine yelled through her pain, as she struggled trying to hold up something that was heavier than her. The walker got Closer to Clementine's neck, and she closed her eyes trying to fight the burning feeling that now coursed through her arms "I.. I can't!" she shouted as her arms gave out there was a gunshot the bullet went through the walkers skull and the walker fell to the side due to the impact of the gun. Clementine looked up to see Sarah wide eyed holding the pistol clementine gave her in hands, blood splattered on her glasses, and her face, followed by tears in her eyes, her hands where shaking while she held the gun after firing it the way clementine had showed her. Clementine stared at her. "you... saved my life Sarah.." she said as she pulled the child in holding her tight. Sarah handed Clementine the gun and Clementine took it slowly getting up, and started to fire her gun helping the guys take out the rest of the walkers. Carlos hurried to his daughters side, and scooped her up into his arms holding her tight. Pete brushed the dirt from his pants.

"I must say, I'm impressed." Pete said to Clementine as he gave her a hug happy to see her. Clementine returned his hug.

"is Luke ok? please tell me he is alive." Clementine said, and when Pete nodded she smiled walking to the Car, Carlos and Sarah followed them, and they all got in, Pete took the wheel, Clementine was in the passenger seat, Sarah and Carlos sat in the back seat.

"Clementine, I just wanted to say...-" Before Carlos could finish speaking Clementine nodded

"your welcome for everything, I really think you should train Sarah, I know you don't want to , but you need to, if it wouldn't have been for her I would have been dead, and probably you and Pete too.." Clementine Closed her eyes. Pete and Carlos, wanted to know everything that happened. she put her hands behind her head and her feet on the dashboard "I will tell you everything once we meet up with the others. This isn't over Carvers men are hot on our trail." her eyelids shut and she sighed softly whispered to herself "I can't wait to see you Luke." she took more pain medication she closed her eyes falling asleep.

-chapter 11 end.

**I bet you didn't expect Sarah to Save clems life did ya!? I love Sarah, and in this fic I wanted to use her, however I wanted her to be the kid and everyone else to be the adult. I would have typed more, but its dinner time. so I decided to just end it when she fell asleep. Also I'm not sure how much longer this fic will be. I managed to extend it this long, but I think I'm running out of fuel. keep a look out for chapter 12. see you all later 3 and feel free to leave a review, I enjoy reading what you guys write to me. also I think i'm going to kill one of the group members next chapter, I just don't know who I should kill, or maybe I won't kill anyone.**


	13. Chapter 12 in the car

**Clementeers ch 12 is here! normally I upload every day or every other day, buuuut the writers block bug has bit me multiple times. I really hate how this chapter turned out, its a relaxed chapter. I have no idea when chapter 13 will be here. I want to put an end on this fic so I can start another one. or I might stop writing in general. yaaay for writers block. anwyyyywaaaayyyyy enjoy this short crappy lame chapter.**

Clementine woke up still in the car, but instead of being on the seat she was in Luke's lap resting, Clementine smiled and said nothing, she didn't want anyone to notice she was awake, she only wanted to relax in Luke's arms, and enjoy the way he held her, but Luke saw her eyes open from the mirror, "Clementine." Luke called her name softly and she moved her head back, so she could look at him. Even if he was upside down, he was still handsome. Luke leaned down indicating he was going to kiss her, she raised her neck up and met his lips exchanging a soft kiss with him, she felt Luke's hands grab onto hers tightly.

"look who's awake." Pete said with a smile, causing Clementine and Luke to end their passionate smooch. Luke rested in his seat, and Clementine smiled turning her head. she saw Nick was sitting next to Luke, Pete was driving, and in the back seat Rebecca Alvin, Sarah Carlos Sarita and Kenny hand all managed to squeeze into the back seat of the truck. she sighed in relief happy to see that everyone was still alive. Clementine knew the group wanted to know how she escaped so she told them, and they all listened carefully, finally she decided to save the best, and most important issue for last.

"Carver is till after us, I have a feeling hes going to follow the tire marks and find us." Clementine said to everyone else and looked up at Luke.

"what are we going to do then?" Kenny asked while placing an arm around Sarita.

"the best thing to do is somehow throw him off our trail." Luke suggested and placed a hand on Clementine's cheek

"we could do that, but the only problem is, no matter where we go we leave tracks." Pete added.

"maybe we can drive until the car is empty, get as far away from here as possible, and head somewhere else." Luke said again, while gently caressing Clementine's cheek, and turned back to Kenny. "you said you where a fisherman right? maybe we can find a boat out here, get it working and we can live life on the water." luke suggested. Kenny's eyebrow went up, as he began to think back to what had happened at Crawford.

"I doubt there are anymore boats left out there, just like in Crawford.. you remember that Clem? we went to the docks in hopes of finding a boat, but they where all gone, Clementine was the one to discover a boat that didn't have a battery or fuel." Kenny began to tell the story about Crawford, and everyone listened. Clementine and Luke stared into each others eyes sorta tuning everything out, the tip of Luke's fingers lightly tailed across Clementine's arm, her skin was so soft and made Luke want to feel more than just her arm, however he didn't want to get too touch with her, especially with other people beside them.

"I have an idea." Nick blurted out, and Kenny stopped talking, everyone except for Pete turned to Look at Nick. "Uncle Pete...Luke, we can head back to my moms place, remember, she had a nice sized home..."

"yeah, but its probably either walker infested, or survivors have picked it clean." Pete said to his nephew.

"mom never told you, or dad, but our house had an attic, and a basement. she stored all kinds of things inside, I'm sure no one has found it, and even if they did there are multiple locks on the door. she did this so no burglar would ever be able to get in." Nick said and turned to Luke "remember when we where kids and I showed you how to get to the attic?"

"yeah, I remember... I think we should all listen to Nick's idea, I mean... its the only idea we got, unless any of you have some place safer we can go to." Luke said to everyone and turned his head to see if anyone had any better suggestions. everyone else stayed quiet, and Luke turned back to Clementine gazing down into her eyes. "alright everyone, then its settled, we head back to Nick's mom's place, and hope we can stay there." Luke announced and smiled. Pete decided to head in the direction of Bonnie's map she got from Carver's camp the group all chatted about happy things along the way.

"this is just like old times, I remember when Lee was alive, and we would find a safe place to say. we would all tell jokes and spend time bonding like a family." Clementine said just to Luke, Luke smiled. "I remember after a long day of hard work on the farm. Nick , Pete and I would sit outside by a campfire and just hang out, man those where the good ol days." Luke mumbled and sighed softly. "man... i'd give anything to go back to living a normal life."

"me too." everyone said in unison, and laughed. Luke turned to Nick who seemed to be lost in thought, he knew exactly what his lifetime friend was thinking about. he was thinking about his mom, and normally when Nick got moody, it meant to just leave him alone. Luke looked back down at Clementine who seemed to be asleep again, he decided sleep was something everyone needed, their day had been crazy since it had started. Luke closed his eyes and drifted of into a deep sleep.

"we're here." Pete sang, waking up the ones who did fall asleep. "and we are just about out of fuel." he said to everyone, chuckling lightly and got out of the vehicle. Clementine opened the door getting out on her side, and helped Luke and once everyone was out Nick decided to take the lead.

"so who is going to go, and make sure its safe to go inside?" Nick asked everyone

"I'll go." Clementine volunteered, Luke grabbed onto her hand "i'll be fine Luke." she said in a calm way and he nodded

"alright just... be careful." he responded as his eyes shifted to the ground and his shoulders slumped. the thought of loosing Clementine after she barely returned crossed his mind. he scratched the back of his head and saw Nick, Clementine, and Kenny head inside the gates. "wait! i'm coming to." Luke said to them

"are you crazy? your ribs are-" before Nick could finish Luke cut him off

"they are not broken, the area just hurts real bad, and besides if Clem can make it out of Carvers camp with a bruised stomach, I can make it through this" Luke said and joined the 3 of them whether they liked it or not. Clementine reloaded her pistol with ammo and stuck a few clips of ammo in her pockets just in case she needed to reload. she took Luke's hand in hers and walked with him up the path looking at the others who stood there. Pete took the car and drove it off so that he could get rid of it and throw of Carvers men, if they did show up. "you know what Clem?" Luke asked as they made their way up the path.

"what?" she replied to him turning her head to look him in the eyes. Luke smiled

"I love you girlfriend." Luke said to her. she smiled wide and stopped Luke from walking she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, quickly and pulled away from him.

"I love you too boyfriend, now lets clear this house so we can do kissing stuff." she said in a teasing way, leaving Luke standing there dumbfound.

chapter 12 end.

**gosh I still hate it. w this fic will be coming to an end soon, just because I'm running out of fuel. w I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you didn't at least pretend! XD love you all and see you in ch 13 I have a feeling it will be full of action**


	14. Chapter 13 faulty ladder

**Hello my lovely Clementeers, I uploaded a chapter last night talking about having writers block, and I wake up the next day feeling inspired, so here Is a chapter for you. and before you get started reading, id like to say something to one of the commenters who left a comment. just so I can clear the air. this comment is from a guest who left a comment on. November 4rth, I hope i don't come across as a bitch, if I do I'm sorry. first, I don't understand what you mean by whisper so let me tell you a lil something. if it annoys you, you can either read it normally, or go read some other fic, I'm not going to stop doing what, the "whispers" or "thoughts' you might sometimes in the chapters. I'm sure you watch TV, and you have seen a show where you can hear a character's thoughts. the reason why they don't talk super loud and they whisper is so they don't attract walkers. **

**anyway, now that I said that, everyone else who seems to be having a blast with the kiss... I will let you continue reading.**

Luke hurried up to Clementine catching up to her. She turned her head to look at him, a huge smile was on her face and for once she looked happy. Nick slowed down this pace the closer they got to the front door "I think its best we split up in two groups. one group can take the top floor and the second group can take the bottom floor..." Nick murmured lightly and reached into his back pocket pulling out a set of keys.

"you still have the keys to this place?" Luke asked, surprised that Nick hadn't lost them anywhere.

"yeah.." Nick mumbled lightly and advanced forward standing at the door; placing his hand on the knob turning it "its still locked." he mumbled again, and put the key in unlocking the two locks on the door. Kenny, Clementine, and Luke all prepared themselves, Nick forced the door open, and went inside first looking in both directions seeing nothing was coming after them. he started to head upstairs, without saying anything to the others.

"I should uh... go with him." Luke said to Kenny, and Clementine, he softly kissed Clementine on the lips before hurrying up after Luke. Kenny's eyebrow went up and he signaled for Clementine to follow him.

"so you two are... a couple now?" Kenny asked, as the two of them walked through the living room which seemed to be empty. but everything was still set up nicely.

"yes we are," she responded and entered the kitchen finding nothing in there. Kenny opened a closet and saw nothing. but canned food inside, and other snacks inside

"hey clem, check it out." Kenny said as he walked into the closet.

** Luke's short pov**

Luke followed behind Nick who went down the hall avoiding the room he used to stay in when he wasn't at Pete's place. He walked directly to the end of the hall taking a deep breath before he opened the door walking inside. Luke followed him but said nothing, he only observed his friend's actions. Nick walked over to the bed where his mother used to sleep and fell onto his knees resting his head against the mattress. Luke slowly walked toward Nick and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine Luke.. just... go check everything..." Nick mumbled lightly. Luke saw tear drops falling onto the wooden floor. He softly pat Nick's back before checking the Closet to make sure it was safe. He left the room, and walked over to Nick's room opening the door, everything was left as it last was. Nicks bed was made, the floor was clean, and everything that's was placed on the dresser was still the way he left it. Luke turned around and left the room seeing Kenny, and Clementine just making it to the top of the staircase.

"find anything?" Kenny asked as he approached Luke and Clementine.

"no, its empty, there's still 3 guest rooms we need to check out. How about we each take one room." Luke suggested to the two of them "but. whatever you do, don't go to the room at the end of the hall, Nick is uh... having a moment, and he wishes to not be bothered. "Luke informed them, and once he finished giving instructions Kenny and clementine picked a door, Luke entered the first guest room which seemed to be untouched. Kenny entered the 2nd one and Clementine entered the third room

** Clementine's pov**

Clementine entered the room and looked around making sure everything was ok. finally she left from the room "its clear." she told Luke, and Kenny, as she slowly approached them.

"I'm going to go let everyone else know its safe to enter." Kenny said to the two of them , and walked downstairs. Luke wrapped an arm around Clementine's shoulder

"the room you entered was the room I usually slept in whenever I would come stay over here. I think we should claim this one as ours." Luke said to Clementine and turned around. "the hidden passage to the attic and basement is in Nick's mom's room, I think we should wait until he calms down before we go take a look inside of there.

"there's no need for that..." Nick said as he exited the room, his hat covered his eyes so no one could see that he had been crying, even though it was pretty obvious, and you could hear it in his voice. Clementine, and Luke walked to Nick's moms room, and Nick pushed the dresser over revealing a door, while Nick did the combinations to unlock the door Luke had Clementine stand on the dresser and touch the roof sliding back the roof to reveal a lock pad.

"geeze this is... amazing, I've never seen anything like this before." Clementine Said to Nick. Luke stood beneath her giving her the combination to the lock up there. once the two finally got the attic door open and the door to the basement open. Pete and Kenny entered the room.

"my god, I wonder how come she never told me about this." Pete said to Nick who shrugged.

"alright, Clem and I will search the basement, Pete, Luke and Nick can take the basement. actually Luke you should stay because of your ribs." Kenny pointed out. The basement had a ladder that would probably hurt Luke, and the attic was only accessible if you climbed onto the dresser. Clementine hopped off the dresser, and started to step on the ladder slowly making her way down.

"This feels a little... unsaaaaa." before she could finish the word unsafe, the latter snapped and she fell landing on her back. everyone shouted her name, but heard no reply, instead they heard the faint hiss of a walker, and finally "fuck! someone I need a Light! please hurry!" Clementine shouted, as she saw a walker making its way toward her with the little bit of sunlight that peaked through from above.

-chapter 13 end.

**wapow! chapter 13 is done! I hope you enjoyed it. feel free to do the usual, and I hope to see you in chapter 14! and to -PeanutFangirl xD! i'm sure she doesn't mind. 0_0 i hope she doesn't mind xD.**


	15. Chapter 14 The Question

**Hello Clementeers! it has been FOREVER since I last updated this fic. there are many reasons as to why i stopped writing it, but my main reason besides writers block, being lazy, are. the all mighty final boss named Life, kicked me downhill, so I decided to take a break from writing and talk with friends (shout out to Dina, Karina, Naveah, and Tiana, thank you ladies for talking to me a lot! and helping me through people's negativity, and Life's powerful blow!) I am seriously getting to the end of this story, I can feel it! it's funny, because i never, ever, everrrrrrrrrrrrrrr complete stories I write, even the ones on paper, I just leave them unfinished, and start on new ones. XD I also have a second account with another Cluke fic, but so far there will only be one chapter up for that. So! yeeeaaahhhhhh this chapter is going to be short! I'm sorry about that, but there is a reason why its short. you will see once you start reading..**

Clementine slowly crawled back into the darkness, as the walker made it's way toward her reaching out to grab her by her ankle, she backed into the wall, and felt around with her hand feeling for a weapon, but unfortunately there was nothing for her to use. Nick quickly shined a flashlight down on Clementine, that his mother had stored away in the dresser, and Luke tossed his gun down to her. Clementine used her leg to kick out the walker in its face. one powerful blow after another and reached over to the gun picking it up, and quickly aimed it to the walkers head, firing the gun. Once she killed the walker she rest her head against the wall behind her, breathing heavily. "you alright?" Luke shouted.

"yeah, I'm alright Luke." she shouted back, and closed her eyes. holding the gun tight in her hand, she listened to the guys upstairs moving around trying to find something for clementine to climb up, she then placed her hand over her heart. relaxing beginning to think to herself. her stomach didn't hurt as much as it did they day before, but maybe that was because she was too focused on what happen instead of the pain from her stomach. Since there was nothing more she could do she began to daydream. she pictured herself with Ed, Diana Lee, and Carley, she began to wonder what would have happened if they lived a normal life. she would have never everyone...Luke, she probably would have been a freshman in College. Her parents would have came home from Savannah, and they would have continued living a normal life. Kenny's voice brought Clementine back to reality.

"here Clementine, take this." Kenny called out to her to get her attention. she glanced up at him, and saw he had a flashlight, and let it go. Clementine reached out catching it in her hands and turned it on. "you see anything Clem?" Kenny called out again.

"let me take a look around." she replied, and stood up onto her feet shining the light ahead of her looking at all the boxes stacked neatly against the wall, she shined the light on a ladder which happened to be in the far left corner of the rom, and walked over to it; picking it up, carrying to the center of the room where the light came from above shined down, placing it open. "hey Kenny, you can come down now." Clementine said, and used her light to look around some more. Kenny made his way down the ladder with a flashlight and saw Clementine examining something.

"what are you looking at darling?" Kenny asking in a calm manor, as he walked over to her peeking around her to find that there was a small hole in the side of the house.

"this must be where the walker got in from." Clementine lightly murmured. Kenny walked over to some boxes, and pushed them over to the hole blocking it.

"well now, they won't be getting in though here... looks like we have all the food, medical supplies, and weapons we need here. Lets report to everyone else upstairs." Kenny said to Clementine, who nodded in response to him. Kenny let Clementine climb up the ladder first, and went after her. Clementine walked over to Luke who was seated on Nick's moms bed. she wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Luke said to her. Finally Nick came down from the attic confirming that it was safe, and he reported there where things in the attic for them to use such as clothes, blankets and things to clean with.

"looks like this place is our new home. first thing tomorrow morning we should set some stuff up just in case someone or those walkers try to get in here through the main gate." Luke said to the men, and Clementine. "now I guess we can all rest, make sure you guys clock all the doors and windows with stuff, I need to have a talk with Clementine alone." Luke set his attention on Clementine. her eyebrow arched into the air as she smiled.

"talk to me? about what turtle?" she asked curiously.

"there's something important we need to discuss, and I just want to spend time holding you. lets head to the room." Luke suggested, and stood up taking Clementine's hand with his, and they both made their way down the hall to the room Luke used to sleep in. Luke closed the door behind them. "can you hear that? its raining outside again." he said. as he walked over to the bed taking a seat onto it resting his back against the headboard. Clementine removed her hat placing it on the table, and walked over to the other side of the bed crawling onto it to sit beside Luke. There was a brief silence in the room. Only the sound of the rain could be heard as it lightly hit against the window, and the laughter from the others downstairs. Luke and Clementine gazed into each others eyes, Luke leaned forward wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him so they could exchange a sweet passionate kiss. Clementine could feel her heart pump faster and faster. her eyes slowly closed, and she wrapped her arms around Luke's neck she moved closer to him sitting on his lap pressing her chest to his. never parted her lips from his. They both felt as if stopping would separate them, if one moved one way, the other started to follow. it seemed like minutes had went by, before Luke finally pulled away breaking the kiss. both of them panted, and only Clementine blushed.

"w..why'd you stop Luke?" Clementine pouted wanting more from him." Luke placed his hands on her hers, looking into her eyes.

"because we need to talk about us, who knows how long we will be living, anything could happen, and before I let anything happen Clementine, I need to ask you this question." Luke reached into his pocket pulling out a ring. Luke took a deep breath watching Clementine's reaction. Her eyes widened as Luke asked her "Clementine, will you marry me."

-chapter 14 end

**aww wasn't that sweet!? thanks to all the people who support/message you. chapter 15 will be here tomorrow, or whenever I am able to log onto my laptop, so stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 15 speechless

**hello everyone! chapter 15 is here! i'm on a role aren't i? i don't have too much to say this chapter. i hope you enjoy it**

Clementine stared at Luke, her incising golden yellow eyes where as bright as the sun, they filled with tears, one by one tears began to stream from eyes, cascading down her cheeks, and fell onto her arms. Luke stared into her eyes, and she stared into his, not saying anything, or moving her body. The only thing she did was blink., and occasionally make whimpering sounds. Luke didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure if she was shocked, or if he triggered some sort of painful memory. "Clementine... are you alright?" Luke asked in a concerned way. The look on his face changed drastically, she tried to speak but she couldn't. Just then there was a firm knock on the door.

"Luke? Clementine? can I come in?" Nick asked from behind the closed door. Luke looked at Clementine, and before he could speak she rolled off of him holding onto to one of his pillows crying into it. Luke sighed and placed his hand on her back

"uh Nick, I don't think this is the right time for you to be coming in." Luke shouted

"woa are you two doin the dirty?" Nick asked, and Luke's eyebrow arched into the air.

"wha.. Nick? no! Clementine she... she just needs some time, shes having a moment, so what ever you need to say.. can it wait until she's ready for people to come in?" Luke asked, looking down at Clementine and back to the door.

"what do you mean having a moment?.. Luke we need to know if you, and Clementine are coming downstairs for dinner." Nick impatiently said.

"i'll come get it." Luke replied, and back Looked down to Clementine rolling her over onto her back, she had hugged the pillow so it covered her face. Luke sadly placed the ring on the dresser and got out of bed. "i'll be back.." Luke mumbled, disappointed and got out of bed leaving the room.

** Luke's pov**

"you alright?" Nick asked as Luke left the room closing the door, he knew Luke better than anyone, he could read him like a book. If there was something wrong, all Luke had to do was make a certain face, sigh, or speak a certain way, and Nick would know. Luke said nothing, and hurried down the staircase to the bottom floor where everyone sat in the living room, snacks and drinks where all spread across the table. everyone looked at Luke and Nick.

"where's Clementine?" Sarah asked, as she cracked open a can of Pepsi. Luke looked at Sarah, and everyone else who stared at him, noticing he didn't seem like his usual self. Luke sauntered over to the table, and took a seat beside Rebecca who had her hand rested on her stomach, and Sarah who had the can of pepsi to her mouth.

"she's still upstairs, I proposed to her, and she started crying, she didn't say anything she just stared at me, and now she's in the bed crying hugging a pillow... Kenny.. you where with Clementine before any of us, did she ever say anything about wanting to get married?" Luke asked Kenny. Kenny turned up his can of pepsi up taking a drink, and glanced over at Luke.

"what? marriage are you crazy?" Kenny asked, however Sarita glared at him Clearing her throat, and he sighed deciding to answer Luke's question "clementine never mentioned anything about wanting to get married.. there was a time we where traveling, and went supply looking in a town, she saw a bridal shop, and said something about the dresses looking... nice, and mentioned something about her parents, but that's it." Kenny responded grumpily.

"I think you should go back up there, and console her, you don't have to sit here with us Luke." Rebecca said to Luke, and Luke nodded grabbing a few of the things on the table making his way upstairs trying to figure out what might have been wrong with her.

"maybe I should have never stopped kissing her, I should have just kept doing what I was doing.. maybe I did something wrong... god im so stupid." Luke Mumbled on his way back to the room, and took a deep breath once he made it to the closed door, he placed the food all in one arm, and used his free had placing it on the door knob turning it to the side, and pushed the door open entering the room. Clementine was standing by the window which was open half way. "Clem.. I brought some stuff to eat." Luke softly said, not wanting to scare her or anything. Clementine nodded her head once as if she where saying okay, and stayed at the window looking out at the moon. After placing the food onto the bed, Luke walked over to the window where Clementine stood. He wrapped his arms around her waist, avoiding the area where her bruise was, and held her close to him. She placed her arms over his, and rest the back of her head against his chest.

"I'm... sorry." Clementine softly said, as she continued to stare out into the distance. "I didn't mean to break down in front of you like that."

"you don't have to apologize clementine, what I want to know is why you did it?" Luke asked.

"my mom Diana, and I always used to love to watch those cheesy wedding shows together, before the apocalypse. Mom asked me if she could be the one to help me with my wedding... if I ever got married, and when the apocalypse started I thought falling in love, getting married, and having kids wasn't going to happen. I figured I wasn't gong to survive this long. I didn't know how to defend myself, or even shoot a gun, and when I was in my tree house hiding. id always sleep with something sharp, just incase the walker somehow managed to climb up to me. I thought about ending my own life many times, I never thought Lee was going to come along and save my life, teach me how to defend myself, how to shoot a gun, and how to survive, and I never though I would ever fall in love." Clementine paused and took a deep breath, slowly releasing it. she turned her head to Look at Luke, there was a brief silence in the room before Clementine spoke again. "yes Luke." she said with a soft smile.

"yes?" he repeated, turning his head slightly to the right.

"yes I will marry you." she responded, opening Luke's hand to place the ring into it that she got from the dresser. Luke put the ring on her, and the door to the room opened. Nick and Kenny fell to the ground while everyone was around them. as if there where all standing by the door listening.

"w...we weren't listening or anything like that!" everyone said, and both Luke, and clementine laughed, and smiled shaking their head at the group. Luke slid the ring on Clementine's finger, and the two of them kissed. The memebers of the group all clapped, cheered, and congratulated them, and once that was done, they all went walked downstairs leaving the two standing there with the door wide open.

"come on Clementine lets join them." Luke said to her and took her hand in his walking toward the door. Clementine didn't move causing Luke to stop. "whats wrong?" he asked as he turned around to look into the woman's golden eyes. Something about her face seemed different, she no longer looked sad, instead she looked like she needed him for something. Her lips curved into a sweet seductive smile. and she walked up to him placing her hand on his shoulder, and pressed down sho he would move to the side, once his ear was close enough for her to speak in she smiled.

"we could go with them, or we could stay here, together, all alone, and do kissing stuff." Clementine whispered softly, and for the first time, in a long time, Luke's entire face wen't beat red.

"sounds like a plan." He said, excitedly, and walked over to the door closing it clicking the lock. everything he needed for their special moment was still in the room. Clementine hurried over to him and Jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around her neck kissing him.

**chapter 15 end.**

**ooooooo! kissing stuff is going to happen! kissing stuff is going to happen! I would write the scene out, but then I would be breaking rules! o i'm sure you wouldn't want to read that kind of stuff anyway XD! i might just end the story here, or write one more chapter, because really Nick's moms house is 100% safe. maybe i will write a wedding chapter, or i will let you use your imagination. **


End file.
